Connor and Hanks Life Changing Case
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: Connor and Hank are on a case that will change how Connor sees himself and Hank has to help him solve this case or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Connor and Hank's Life

Changing Case

What could she do? Elijah left her behind. She was cold and deviant. He made sure she was set free. That Connor prototype showed Elijah hopes that empathy was possible. And if the RK800 saw his beloved ST200 as a being what would it be to stand against that. So he gave her a code from another RT600 Chloe. And she was free.

Connor was at home with Sumo while Hank was out doing something. Connor wasn't alright with this but what could he do. Hank was above him in rank. He didn't know where that put him when it came to personal life living with him. Then Hank gave a phone call.

"Yes, this is Connor." Said Connor inside his head.

"Damn, are you doing that head thing again?

"Yes." He replied.

"Damn it Connor I told you to use a cell phone like any normal person." Cursed Hank.

"But Hank. Its easier to communicate to you this way." Said Connor his usually reasoning way. Hank sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I wanted to let you know that I have a undercover mission with Gavin. Don't wait up for me. Shit you don't sleep or do you know that you have human feelings now? Damn it I don't know how…"

"I understand what you mean Hank. I've still got no need to sleep but if it makes it more bearable I'll go into a rest mode similar to human sleep. Just one question?" asked Connor.

"Yeah?" asked Hank just knowing he was gona regret the question.

"Is it ok if I rest in your bed? You haven't gotten me a cot that you promised." Said Connor smiling physically but inside his head his voice was mockish.

"Jesus, Just sleep on the left side. I always sleep on the right. Closest to the door." Said Hank thinking this was unbelievable that his own partner would ask such a stupid question. But he was growing to love the Android. Almost like a friend.

"Ok Hank, I'll clean the house and feed Sumo then I'll shut off into rest mode. If that's ok with you?" said Connor.

"Connor listen, just sleep for however you want. just I don't want you worrying about me and Gavin. I know you and him didn't hit things off well. But he's an asshole to a lot of us. Me included."

"But Hank, Please … be careful. I don't want to lose you." Said Connor showing warmth and fear in his tone. Hank was warmed by this.

"Connor, son. Listen to me. Gavin may think he's hot shit but he's a fucking rookie compared to my record. I'm his upper hand he screws up I send him back to Captain Fowler." Said Hank trying his best to father the Android.

"Alright Hank. Just …. Do your best. I've got your back if Gavin does something stupid." Said Connor hoping they'd resign Connor in Gavin's place. Then Hank beep offline of the call. Connor did his thing picking up the living room and kitchen. He went into the bathroom and removed the self loathing stick-it notes off the bathroom mirror.

He stopped for a moment and stared at himself in the mirror. Flashes of familiar feelings flooded into him. He did something like this during the integration room. Staring at himself. He didn't know why he did that at the time. Now it's just seeing his true self for the first time. He touched his face and shut his eyes. Nothing. No Zen garden, no Amanda. He was safe from CyberLife's clutches.

Meanwhile Hank and Gavin were heading undercover to a android attack in a night club.

"Well, well. Why the fuck am I assigned to this? I though you guys were handling the damn bots on this shit." Cussed Gavin piss off.

"Just shut the fuck up. Idiot. I'm you're Lieutenant and you're the damn underclass partner just bare with it and we get though tonight." Said Hank wishing as hell he wasn't sober for this shit. But he thought about Connor. Connor wouldn't want him doing that. Then Gavin pulled up and squad police cars were all over the outside of the neon nightclub.

"Hey, you wana go first or what?" said Gavin shoving Hank.

"Hey! Touch me again and swear you'll go home with a blacken eye." Threaten Hank. Then they both walked inside the club. Several human bodies are on the floor. All Hank could think was damn I wish Connor was here. He'd solve this in a moment's time than it would with idiot Gavin.

Hank trying his best to focus on this crime scene but all he could think about was his new son Connor. It was the first time he even thought about Connor like a son. It was strange but felt right. His boy. His son.

"Hank! There you are. So you've seen the crime here? What do you think happened?" said Ben. Hank paced about and thought.

"Shit, It looks like a massacre Ben what do you think I'm gona think? We need Connor on this." said Hank pulling out his cellphone.

Connor was laying in bed where hank told he could sleep. He was wearing Hank's gym shorts and a tank Hank most likely never wore in a few years. He wasn't asleep he was staring at the wall. His puppy brown eyes darting around in thoughts. _Will Hank be mad I'm wearing his clothes?_ Was one of the accruing thoughts. The others were of Hanks safety without him on the case. Then he felt a beeping inside his head. He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Hello? This is Connor." Said Connor awake and alarmed.

"Connor, it's me Hank. I think this will make sense once you get here." Said Hank for the first time being very vague with Connor.

"What's happened Hank?" asked Connor needing more info.

"This crime we were called too. It's got involvement of androids. Several humans are dead and four androids are dead too. I don't have your brain and I know you have the skills to help me. Can you please get over here and help out the Police." Said Hank sounding irritated over having to explain that he couldn't solve this without his partner's help.

"Right away Hank. Let me get dressed and I'll get there. What's the address?" asked Connor rushing to his folded new police suit.

"The Night Club on 56 Tine st. the one were the Androids dance to music and shit." Said Hank sighing in irritation. Connor got dressed and got a cab to the Night Club. He scanned the outside of the club. Nothing. scanned the hallways he was walking into. Nothing. Then he saw Hanks face. He hugged Connor and said

"Thank god you're here Ben is getting antsy being there's a lot to look at." Connor scanned the crime and this was way more evidence than we he found in Carlos Ortiz's house. Lot more blue blood and Human blood evidence.

Of course the first thing Connor did was lick the blue Blood and got a Android model number and code. Three different androids and one not accounted for a RK900 blood type was among the android blue blood. Connors Eyes wided but it wasn't that shocked knowing what only he knows about Markus. But what is shocking is this model is of higher number than Connor.

Hank saw the shock on Connor's face and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, but I saw something. Something alarming. Hank. I'm not the only Connor Model?" he said sounding scared. Hank cocked his head and said

"What the hell do you mean your not …" then Hank looked at the dead Androids.

"Connor tell me what's going on. You can trust me." He said placing a fatherly hand on Connors shoulder. Connor looked at Hank and then looked away.

"Connor, don't do this. Talk to me. We have to solve this case. This one does count to get you back with me to be my partner again. And let me tell you. I like you company better than Gavin's."

"Hank, I idenfied the three dead androids but on of the blue bloods on the floor idenfied as a RK900. Another Prototype model like me." He said sounded scared and confused. Hank hasn't seen Connor like this but Markus has.

"Ok then. We're deal with more fucking bullshit from Cyberlife." Then Hank leaned close to Connor.

"Connor, I know what you're thinking and it's what I'm thinking too. You're too valuable to let go of so they are sending higher Models of yours to capture you." Said Hank spilling out his threoy.

"Hank, I'm scared. This prototype destroyed these androids with guns I'm used to using judging but the wounds on the humans and dead androids. I won't stand a chance again him." Said Connor slumping his back against the club wall. Hank was very concerned. This isn't like the go get them kind of Connor he was used to. Connor is genuinely showing human fear.

"Hey, listen to me. Cyberlife can't own you. Heck I don't own you. I've sort of …. Adopted you as of sorts." Said Hank trying his best to get guts into Connor. Connor looked at Hank and said.

"I don't know how to be the Connor I used to be?" shock was all over Hank's face.

"Connor, don't say that. You're a great detective and hell you saved lives. You took a bullet for me that night in the CyberLife tower. And by God, I'll die for you son." Said Hank holding tightly to Connor biceps. Connor looked at Hank and Hanks saw tears in Connor's eyes. Connor wiped them away and said

"I have to return to Cyberlife. I have questions."

"No, not without me. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, you understand. You are more than a friend to me. You're like …. A son." Said Hank lowering his voice as if he didn't want anyone but Connor to hear. Connor looked at Hank and gave that cute boy grin.

"Thanks Hank. You're important to me too. More than what I was originally programmed to be or feel. I have no words to explain it." Hank put a hand on Connor's shoulder and nodded in approval. Then He asked Connor more about what else the crime showed.

"Well this was a case of murder in the worst way a android could cause. He wasn't planning or anything. And I can tell this android isn't deviant." Said Connor. Then Hank went to Ben with this evidence.

"ah, this isn't much Hank. Is Connor rusty or something? Said Ben. Hank tried hard not to bark back at that remark. Connor saw Gavin and Gavin saw Connor.

"Shit not you again. Well I guess this means your on the case with Hank. Well let me take my leave." He said shoulder butting Connor's shoulder as he walked by. Connor knows new emotions a bit and he felt insulted by this. like any human would. But he knows to control it.

"Ok Connor, we're going home now." Said Hank walking over to Connor. Connor nodded and they walked to his beat-up car. Hank started to listen to jazz more often now that He's grown to like Connor.

"I love this song." Said Connor.

"Hey you said that a RK900 was one of the models you say? Connor be honest. You don't know your model types?" asked Hank turned off the radio.

"Hank please don't."

"Yes I will. And Connor I have to know what to protect you from. I'm old and don't have many years left. I want to do one good thing before I'm done of this shit show of a planet." Said Hank

"No, I didn't know about other Connors until we went to Kamski's house. Remember that day when we went to Kamski's house and I stared at a picture of him and a woman? Well I found out something scanning that picture. But that's not the most important part." Connor sighs and continues

"When I was scanning the android speech in the Stanford media room. The Markus android is my brother in model. He is a RK200. I lied and said nothing was important and you walked away. But I lied. I was then struck with the fact I wasn't the only Connor." Connor looked down at his feet.

"You're telling me you were completely lying to me in that media room. Connor you lied. How the hell am I to believe …."

"Hank please. I was struggling to stay machine at the time and fighting the doubts in my head leading me to humanity. And I don't regret what your influence done. I became myself cause of you. And that was the past. I know the different between being honest and dishonest. And Since then I've been honest with you Hank. Can't you tell?" he said looking at Hank. Hank looked away back at the road.

"Were heading to Cyberlife. Hopefully the androids won't hurt you or I trying to get in."

"Markus has his people guarding the warehouses. But there are a few human's that still work for Cyberlife." Said Connor nervous. Hank handed Connor a pistol.

"Here you're my son. Don't you forget that. And don't forget to protect yourself. Don't worry about me." Said Hank. Connor felt familiar to the last few words. Hank had said that before.

The pulled up to the Cyberlife gate. A swat guy there along with a swat dressed android asked for ID and if either of them was a android. Connor looked at Hank.

"I'm an human and this is my son Connor." The human swat guy scanned Connor and Hank.

"Sir, the readings show this man is an android. Connor simply stared at the guard.

"Please I have official business inside Cyberlife." Said Connor. Hank looked at Connor and grinned. That's the Connor he was partnered with two years ago.

"You have to show me your new Android ID or LED Number code for me to allow you entry." Asked the human guard. Hank showed Connors ID.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You may continue inside." Then the Cyberlife gate pillars lowered and Hank drove inside.

"Connor, why didn't you just tell them a Number code or ID?" Connor sighed and look frustrated.

"I'm tired of proving myself to be what I'm truly not. I should've have to prove I'm a deviated android." Said Connor angered. Hank was proud of that anger. Cause Hank knew that hate well.

"Well, next time just show your ID. Hell I'll show mine to if that makes you feel more equal." Said Hank looking at Connor and squeezed Connor's arm in a fatherly way.

"You make me proud sometimes." Said Hank. Connor looked at Hank. Connor's chin quivered with feeling.

The End

Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor looked back down at his feet.

"Connor why are you doing that? You can stare ahead out the window or something. Just stop staring at the floorboard." Said Hank trying to teach Connor a human way. Connor looked up ahead and said.

"I just don't want to be robotic." Hank then looked at him.

"What? You're not …. A robot." Hank stammered his worlds. Connor's head snapped to see Hank tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"I know I'm alive Hank. But? I'm still a plastic…." Hank stopped Connor talking.

"Please stop talking like that. I can't stand that. You're a human. Don't doubt that, son." Hank looked over at Connor. Connor held Hanks shoulder.

"We're here." Said Hank.

"Just stick with me. If anything happens. Know I love you Connor." Said Hank getting out of the car. Connor swallowed and got out of the car. Tucked his pistol in his jeans pocket. He followed Hank up to the guarded doors.

"Halt! what's your business coming here? No humans are allowed inside." Said the Android swat guard. Connor stood in front of Hank and looked dead on to the Android.

"I'm Connor, I'm a Officer of the Detroit Police Department. perhaps you've heard of me. I'm here to investigate a rogue Cyberlife Android that has killed humans and Androids in the Neon Night Club at precisely 4:17pm." Said Connor in his familiar Detective social system. Hank grinned and said stepping forward.

"Yes. I'm here to investigate this matter as well. I suggest you let us in." said Hank proud and happy to see the old Connor was still inside this Android Human.

The Android swat guard stood to the side and scanned Connor and Hank. Hank stood up to the guard.

"Yes, he's an Android. And he's free to be human. Is that a problem?" said Hank getting protective.

"No, there's no problem here sir. Just checking to see his model number. It's just a security check." Said the Android Guard. Connor showed Hank a feared look. Hank's father instincts kick him even at his age.

"Come on Connor." Said Hank grapping Connor's shoulder. Connor was about to walk with Hank when the Android Guard shouted.

"ITS HIM THE DEVIANT OFFICER THAT ALLOWED THE LEADER ANDROID FREEDOM." The Yelling Android Guard drew his army grade rifle at Connor. Connor was quick with his pistol from his side pocket.

"Connor!" shouted Hank drawing his pistol as well pointing it to the guard.

"Connor, don't do anything." Said Hank actually scared for his partner's life. Hell if anything now goes wrong its on him he thought. Not this time. Not like Cole. I'll do better for Connor.

Connor put down his pistol. Hank looked at Connor's actions. Connor looked back at Hank.

"Connor what are you doing?" said Hank not lowering his pistol.

"I'm surrendering." Said Connor in a hurt tone. Hank never heard this voice from Connor before. And this triggered Hank.

"No, NO! You won't take him from me." He yelled and shot the Guard right in the head. The guard fell backwards. Hank ran up to Connor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Lowering your gun and turning yourself in? Connor, I can't…lose another son." He said beside himself with the moments actions.

"Hank, I was gona be okay. I was gona go inside like I did before. I swear nothing was gona happen to me." Said Connor trying his best to understand the feelings of Hank.

"Shit Connor, don't do that. I'm too old to get this shit scared out of me." He said holding Connor tightly. Connor understood that Hank was scared to lose him. It touched Connor deeply. He hugged back Hank.

"I swear Hank. I'm not gona get killed." Swore Connor. Then he realized Hank was sobbing on his shoulder. Connor shut up. Then Hank wiped his face on his coat sleeve and said

"Ok, ok. Then let's get going I've wasted to much of your chance to get this solved." Said Hank apologizing over his feelings. So Hank reloaded his pistol and put back in his pants pocket. Connor picked back up his dropped pistol and put it back into his jeans pocket.

Then Connor and Hank walked inside and Hank remembered this place like a bad dream. Connor had the same feelings of this place. Fighting in the elevator to get the warehouse. But this time he needed to find a place to get answers on a RK900.

"Connor you okay?" asked Hank hoping this place wasn't doing to Connor what it's making him feel like.

"I'm fine Lieutenant. Just scanning this place to find my target location. I'm okay Hank." Said Connor realizing he could just call him Hank but wanted to be formal while on the job. Hank nodded an ok.

Connor scanned as they walked about the atrium of the building. And then said

"We have to get the 24th floor and see a woman. Not sure how I know this. But it's in the codes." Said Connor marching faster with Hank as his back.

Hank and Connor got into the same damn elevator that Connor was guarded in when coming here the first time. Hank saw the look on Connor's face.

"You alright? You look frustrated?" said Hank

"Just reliving something from here a year ago." Said Connor trying to shake off the images of blood and swat men. By instinct he looked up at the camera and it sure was on. He hacked it off just like the first time he fought inside this same elevator. Then Connor fell against the wall. Hank held Connor's shoulder's

"Son, you sure you're ok being here? You act as if your going though human shock. Usually war victims go through that." Explained Hank holding up Connor.

"Yes. I have to be. I'm on a case and you need me." Said Connor standing on his own now and Hank grinned.

"That's the Connor I was partnered with." Then they got to the 24th floor and elevator door opened to a long clean white hall with doors on either side.

"Ok Connor now where?"

"One moment Lieutenant." Said Connor scanning the area.

OK room 324. Name Josey Cadnet." Said Connor with a sense of purpose. He needed that information on his younger modeled brother.

Connor was scanning the hallways. They went down the hall and turned left.

"Connor come on. I'm old and this is a long long night." Complained Hank. Connor was scanning and said

"Here this room here." And Connor and Hank got there pistols and stood on either side of the office door. Hank leg kicked in the office. No one was there. Just a desk, a computer and lots and lots of file cabinets. Connor scanned the room and checked the files on the computer. What he found haunted Connor. He found the programming on his model. The RK800. He was of course a Prototype but was originally gona be sent to be a solider not a police detective. Connor's feelings broke him. Hank saw this.

"Connor what did you see or find?" seeing that Connor's face was in conflict.

"I'm not a Detective. I was originally gona be a newest solider model." Hank saw this was hard for Connor to accept.

"Connor, son, Look at me. You're a Detective. Your are a Detective. You've got nothing to be ashamed of being who you are. Hell I'm glad you fought over this grizzled old man. If it wasn't for you I'd ended it long ago. If anything I'm glad you're my partner." Said Hank smiling at Connor.

Connor looked at Hank.

"Your Right, I was made a Deviant Hunter and Detective. And I'm a Connor RK800. And a fine Addition to the team." Said Connor straightening his new police made suit. He looks more police now than detective. Hank smiled and said

"Lets get the info, Son." Connor nodded and looked past his model info and found something else. That the RK900 was made as a newest Connor model. And was a secret backup model if any of the RK800 models were compromised. And being that Connor knew he was a 51 Connor. He was never killed off the only problem to Cyberlife that he was going Deviant.

Then he scanned farther. It told that Connor RK900's programming is more obedient then the Connor RK800 ever was. Twice the strength and machine power. This definitely was a super Solider Prototype that Connor was originally going to be build like. Until the Deviance problem arose and his Model was re programmed into a Deviant Hunter. And everyone soon became to know Aug. 15, 2038. A Android saved a little girls life by Killing a Deviant Android name Daniel.

"Wow, this human kept my Newspaper news on me saving the little girl Emma. I just hope she's doing well?" said Connor out loud. Hank was thumbing though paper files and said

"Hey, there some blueprints on a RK900. And from the looks of it. He's a bit taller than you and …. Shit. He's built to be twice as obedient." Said Hank just shocked at this.

"I know that. I just found that in the computer files.

"Connor, We may need Police backup on this shit. A Super Solider built Android. Somebody is really pissed at you Connor." Said Hank worried for Connor. Connor looked at Hank almost defeated looking. Hank walked up to Connor.

"Look, don't worry about this. I'm sure well think of something? Shit do you think Kamski could help on this?"

"I don't know he is our maker. Maybe?" said Connor downloading the info into his mind and sending it to the computers at the Police station.

"Filed. Sorry program protocol and all Hank. Just got all of it sent to Fowler." Said Connor relived.

"Ok let go home. I'm getting wore out and your mind must be overloaded with all this info." Said Hank patting Connor's shoulder walking passed him out of the door. Connor looked at the computer and then the door Hank left though. He knew this Josey would call the cops over this hacking of files. Plus Hank took that file on RK900. Then Connor remembers their police they deem it worthy of investigating they had the right to search the office.

Mean while Hank was waiting by the Elevator for Connor. Connor finally walked out and to Hank. Hank kept eyeing Connor like he wasn't worried the Android would collapse at any moment.

"I'm okay Hank. Just I don't know how human accept the truth about their hidden past. Twice I've been thrown a reality at me about my creation. And it's getting no better. Just more and more fake realism." Said Connor upset.

"Con, listen. Life isn't always honest to you. But I'll tell ya this. You know who you are now. And fuck what that computer told you about your programming. You're you Connor. My son, My Partner and that's what I want you to know I like about you. You're my family. And that's important to me as a human."

Then Hank continued.

"I've had this a long time. Was gona leave it on Cole's grave but I think he'd like you to have it." Said Hank handing over a small green and orange rubber ball. You know the kind that you get for 50 cents machines. Connor looked at it and said

"Hank, I don't need that."

"Just take it damn it. I'm trying to be nice to ya. Dang it." Said Hank getting flustered. Connor grapped the ball out of Hank's hand and begin doing hand tricks with it. Similarly like the coin. Sometimes Hank thought Cole would've liked Connor as big brother. He would've thought Connor was magical. Hank smiled at these thoughts.

Then the elevator stopped and Connor put the rubber ball back into a pocket. Hank walked first out to the car. Connor was lagging behind. Hank kept looking back and asked.

"Connor you sure you're alright? If you're not, I need to know if we have to get your hardware fixed? It's not weakness to me if you need servicing." Connor looked up at Hank.

"My software is functional Hank. It's the human emotions. Still trying to work around them. Its causing what you human's call stress." Hank walked up to Connor.

"Listen, when we get home. I'm making some coffee and you can go into sleep mode or we could just watch the basketball game. Whatever you wana do?" said Hank placing a caring hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor was starting to like the touching and the reasoning behind it.

On the drive home Hank turned back on the radio to Jazz. Just like he and Connor liked. Connor smiled. Hank looked at Connor and thought. Wow why is this becoming a thing with me and him. Months back I would've shot this android and now. I can't bare to live without his presents.

"Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the comfort. Its helping a bit." Said Connor seating back into the seat like it was easing the tension. Hank looked at Connor and said

"You… never mind I've asked several times and you don't want it. So I'm shutting up." Then Connor went into his sleep mode. Hank didn't notice for a few minutes. Then he asked

"Connor, we're almost home." Nothing from Connor.

"Connor you sleeping?" Hank pushing gently on Connor's shoulder. Connor remained sleeping mode. Hank pulled into the drive and stopped the car. He was panicking.

"Connor wake up. Right now!" Connor's system kicked on and he said

"Yes, Hank what's happening? Why you yelling?" He sat up better in the seat. Hank gruffed and said.

"Don't do that again. I though you shutdown. You know as in died." Hank sounded upset over this. Then Connor said

"Sorry Hank. I should've told you I was shutting myself into sleep mode." Just like old Connor would do explaining his system function to Hank. Then Connor did something that caught Hank off guard. Connor touched Hank's arm. Hank looked at him and Connor gave him a half grin. Just like the one he showed in his house long ago. Hank nodded and smiled back.

"Well let's get inside and I'm ordering you a cot." They both got inside the house and Sumo barked at the door and Hank unlocked the front door. Sumo jumped up on Hank and he said

"Down Sumo, be a good boy." And Sumo sat down and looked at Connor. Connor patted Sumo on the head and said.

"You want me to make the coffee?"

Sure. I'm gona be taking a shower. Won't be long." He said walking into the bathroom. Connor went into the Kitchen and fixed the coffee into the coffee maker. Then fed Sumo and walked from the kitchen to the bed room and got himself undressed and into Hanks gym shorts and white tank. Then folded up his police suit and hung it in the walk in closet.

Then Hank walked into the bedroom

"What the hell? Are those my Gym shorts and an old tank shirt I wear?" said Hank upset.

"Yes, you don't want me wearing them? I have nothing to sleep mode in Hank." Said Connor looking down at the floor feeling like he disappointed Hank. Hank sighed and said

"It's okay. Keep them." Then Hank went up to his dresser got his sweatshirt and shorts and went back into the bathroom. Connor went back out into the kitchen and fixed a cup of coffee for Hank on the counter. Then walked to the couch and turned on the TV to the basketball game. Then sat down. Hank walked into the kitchen and saw the already made cup of coffee. Hank saw Connor sitting on the couch watching the game. A smile broke on Hank's face. My boy.

Then Hank grapped the cup put some sugars in it and went to the couch.

"How's the Gears playing tonight?" asked Hank sitting next to Connor on the couch.

"Not well tonight. 3 to 5 right now." Said Connor whose eyes never left the screen.

As the night wore on. Hank fell asleep and Connor was asleep against Hank's shoulder. It was a cute peaceful scene.

The End

Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hank wakes and feels Connor's head on his shoulder. He turns to look at Connor and thinks. Well at least he's at peace this way. He slowly got Connor into a position on the couch with a couch pillow under Connor's head like he was a human. Connor's sleep mode was deep this time. At times like this he wished Connor told him how to wake him in this state.

Connor was in his sleep mode and yet could still hear Hank fumbling about his body. Inside his mind Connor was smiling. Filled Connor with pure joy inside. Hell Hank even grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and covered Connor. Hank swore he saw Connor's face smile.

Then Hank saw what time it was. Then he moaned

"Shit, I'm late again." Then he looked at Connor. His eyes looked around and thought. Today. I have to talk to fowler. Connor's not a criminal. He's a Detroit Police Detective and his partner and there's no man he'd serve with on any case but Connor.

"Connor! Wake up you over slept. So did I. fuck we're so late." Said Hank. Connor snapped up alert. 

"Hank what?" he said adjusting to the abrupt wakening.

"Shh it's alright, we're just late as all hell. They won't mind it that much since Fowler hasn't fired me yet." Said Hank being sarcastic. Connor looked at Hank confused. Connor got up and walked into the bedroom and got out of Hanks tank and gym shorts. And redressing into his all black police Android uniform.

On the name plate it read Connor RK800 D. which means Deviance Android. It's a new title for Deviant Androids. Some have been allowed but barely. Connor was the only acceptation. For one the officers and Detectives knew Connor cause of the year before. Gavin still hated him.

"Connor, hurried it up." Yelled Hank zipping up his brown coat.

"Coming Lieutenant." Yelled back Connor straighten his black tie. He grinned knowing this feeling well.

Then he went out of the bedroom to Hank. Hank patted Connor's shoulder.

"An officer. I can't say enough how proud this makes me. Knowing you serve with me as a partner." Said Hank with pride in his voice. Connor grinned.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me too."

Then they leave the house into the car and as Hank is about to turn on the car. Connor experiences mind glitches. He moaned like his in pain. Hank see's Connor gasping and feeling his forehead in pain like a human would.

"Connor, what's happening?" he said holding Connors shoulder.

"Ahhh… I …Can't ….th… think…straight." Said Connor tech like. Like his voice module was degrading.

"Christ no. no. God Damn." Cussed Hank. Hank turned on the car and drove to the only place he thought he could trust his Son with. Kamski.

So he pulls up to the drive. Connor is still spasming and glitching words mechanically.

"Shit Hang in there Connor. I'm gona get help." Said Hank rushed and damning his police career. His son comes first. He got out of the car and ran up to the house. Bizzing the doorbell franticly.

Chloe ST200 comes to the door and she see's Hank wide.

"What? Who are you?" she said sounding scared at Hank's panicking.

"Just tell me where Kamski is? Connor is malfunctioning and I can't lose him." Said Hank demanding help. She looked behind her and then said

"He's not here. I don't know where he's gone. He left me here." Hank pushed her inside and yelled.  
"Kamski! You Here. I need Help." Hank pacing inside the foyer where he and Connor first met Kamski a year ago.

"Christ, why the fuck are you doing this to me. I'm trying to be a good person this time." Said Hank breaking. Chloe seeing Hanks hopelessness. She went outside and to Hank's car she sees the Android that spared her sister model. It's the Connor that didn't shoot my oldest sister.

She opens the car door on Connor's side and she puts her hand on his twitching forehead to run a diagnostic. She see's a horrific figure. Connor's fighting to regain his mind. Something is hijacking him. Chloe is trying her best to help calm and cut of the Hijacker that's attacking him. She feels Connor's feelings and it's precious to her. She started to cry.

"Let him be your machine Monster!" she screams. Blue blood is trickling down from her nose in attempts to save Connor's mind. And finally Connor and Chloe broke free of the hijacking. Connor finally could see and breathe normally. And Chloe was choking trying to catch her breath.

"Chloe?" said Connor realizing who saved his life. Chloe smiled and wiped the blood from her upper lip.

"Connor? Isn't that your name?" she asked. Connor nodded.

"You're not the original Chloe?" asked Connor. She looked down and said.

"No, I'm a ST200. You saved my sister. Kamski's first successful Android. Connor got out of the car and held her chin. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Your eyes, those deep diamond like eyes. Stills my heart." He said almost poetic. She looked into those sweet light brown eyes of his. She never felt this before. Neither did he. Hank was watching this from the front step of the home.

Connor put his lips over hers and she did the same. Their lips communicated something they liked and yet so foreign. Connor held her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. In her hand to Connor she said.

"I love this. Whatever your doing." Connor grinned and laughed.

"I do too." He said out loud. Hank smiled.

"I'll be damned. He's figured out love. I've seen it all and it's humbling." He mumbled to himself. Hank walked up to them.

"So are you alright Connor?" he asked giving Connor a questionable look. Connor smiled and said

"She saved me Hank. I was being Hijacked and I can't say if it won't happen again. I saw a figure in my silhouette. I have no doubt my attacker was RK900." Said Connor holding closer Chloe. She looked at Connor like he was a gemstone.

"Shit what are we gona do about that?" said Hank once again pissed off at Cyberlife.

"Listen hon, you sure you don't know where Elijah Kamski is at this time?" asked Hank trying his best to be gentle to the little woman android. Chloe swallowed and glinted tighter to Connor scared. Connor looked at her and said

"You can answer you're a free Android." She cried.

"He left me behind and told me that RK800 is a hope he never thought would happen. You showed empathy to my sister. He said I was imperfect and freed my soul. Now I'm useless." She sobbed. Hank held the girl's hand. And Connor narrowed his eyes. Anger.

"You are not worthless. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this but something inside wants me to love her. I don't know how to fight this, Hank." Said Connor.

"Con, love is a odd occurrence in any man's life. Sometimes you just love what you love. Haven't you learned that from me and you Connor? Love between friends or son to Father?" explained Hank.

Connor looked at Hank and felt something new. A tear in his heart. Love for Hank and for this Chloe. But he knew that love for Hank was more Father to son. And this love was different. One he's programming didn't have.

"I love you Hank. Like a son to its father." He said figuring out that feeling. Hank shut his eyes and nodded.

"That's good Connor." And he hugged Connor.

"I love you dad." Said Connor freeing this feeling from inside. Hank was touched in his heart at this. Then Chloe said

"I have to back inside, I'm to watch over the house." As she walked away. Connor let go of Hank and he said

"But, Chloe. You matter. Never forget that. Markus. Our leader. He told me that. We matter. All of us. Androids and Humans. And I love you. I'll return to you. I promise." He said sounding sincere. She smiled

"I love you. I always have. Just didn't know it until you kissed me. Kiss? Isn't that what humans call it?" Connor nodded a yes.

Then Connor and Hank got into the car.

"Ok. Now that that is over. What the hell Connor was happening during the attack of your systems?" asked Hank concerned.

"I was hacked. I was scared and couldn't fight and was scrambled in hacked codes. RK900 has tried to attempt to hack me into being obedient. I won't go down like that Hank. Promise me I won't get killed that way." Said Connor scared and afraid to die.

"Connor, I promise you. I won't let you get shutdown. Why the hell do you think I drove you here? I was trying to save you. Damn it Connor I love you. You're my boy. Don't you ever forget this? You're an Anderson. And if it helps I'll get Fowler to get you a name tag replacement." Hank was getting emotionally frustrated.

"I'm an Anderson. Connor RK800 Anderson. I like that Hank." Said Connor in thought. And then they went to the Police station.

The End

Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Connor has a worried look on his face. He's running his diagnostics to make sure none of his memory or important facts were taken. Hank sitting at his desk and staring at his computer actually was doing police work. But also stared at Connor.

"Connor what are you doing? You act strange?"

"Sorry Hank trying to run my diagnostic or testing for hardware malware for viruses." Connor said and then shut his eyes continuing to run the diagnostic.

Hank stopped and watched Connor concerned. Then Connor slumped into his chair. Hank got up and walked over to the other side to Connor's desk. He touched Connor and said

"Connor? You asleep?" without Connor's LED he can't tell if he's down or what.

"Connor!" he shouted at Connor. Then Connor opened his eyes.

"Yes, what happened?" asked Connor straightening his suit. Hank shook his head.

"Stop doing that sleep thing. Its freaking me out." Hank said walking back around to his desk. Connor realized he blackout out during the diagnostic. Not good. It means somehow in the hacking it damaged some of his running functions. He couldn't tell Hank this. he won't take this well.

"Hank, I shouldn't tell you this but? Something's wrong. I don't want to explain it but. Hardware inside me was damaged." Connor said looking tired and afraid. Hank looked at Connor and then back at the glass office of Fowler.

"I'll be right back. Connor stay here I need to speak with Fowler alone." Hank said getting up and walking to Fowler's office. Connor watched Hank enter his office and start talking. Connor stood up and wanted to be near Hank but obeyed. Strangely he wanted to obey this time.

He's gotten a virus. He was sure. And is worried it won't be long and he might shutdown. Chloe did her best to save his programming from permanent damage. He shut his eyes and ran the tests again and again. This time it came up that the damage was at a 65%. Then he opened his eyes and looked down at his desk and at Hanks desk. I don't wana die. What will Hank do without me? He thought inside.

Then Hank was arguing with Fowler again. He could tell by the look of Hanks body language he was fighting over him again. Connor got up and was walking around his desk to get back to Hank and he collapsed.

Time passes

Hank is pacing back and forth inside a Cyberlife factuality that works on Androids.

"He's in working order Captain Fowler. But whatever hacked into his programming is a strong prototype. And I'm installing into Connor's hardware an antiHacking software to protect his systems. This should protect him from farther Hacking attempts." Said the Cyberlife human employee. Fowler looked at Connor and then to Hank who's pacing back and forth like a worried parent.

"Thanks, just help our Android get back on his feet. My lieutenant will be thankful." Then he walked out the room to Hank

"So is he…." Asked Hank.

"He'll be okay Hank. Geez you used to hate his living guts and now you're fathering this thing. I've know you for years and this is the strangest thing I've seen you do." Said Fowler.

"Yeah well. Things have changed. That boy in there. Saved my life many, many times and without anything back from me. I never thought an Android could do that Ben. Hell I love that boy. I've sort of adopted him. Made him my son. In a few weeks I've filed papers to get his name fixed to take mine." Said Hank sheepish and shylike about this.

"Adopting our Detective Android as your son? Well that's odd. But if it'll keep you out of my office and off the booze then I'm okay with that. Just stop arguing with me over cases. And … he's back on with you. And any cases with this RK900. It's yours and Connor's, due to it being a danger to this city. Not only that but to Connor too." Said Fowler patting Hank's shoulder as he walked on down the hall.

Hank walked into the room and Connor was un skinned and undressed laying on a surgical table like a test subject. Hank cringed and said

"Can you please give him some clothes. He's a human being for Christ sake." He looked at Connor like everyone should be ashamed of letting him be like this.

"He's my boy. And I want him dressed. He has rights." Said Hank upset and protective. Then one of the workers put a blanket over Connor's lower half.

"Thanks, it's not right. Mistreating my boy like that." He mumbled to himself. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the table as the workers worked on Connor head. Hank picked up Connors plastic hand. Holding it.

"I'm not leaving you Connor. Never." he whispered hoping the Android could hear him.

"We're almost done Mr. Anderson. He'll be alright. I promise he'll be like he always was." Said the woman worker seeing how attached Hank was to Connor. It touched her to see that.

"Tell me you didn't wipe his memory. Please tell me you didn't." said Hank tired and worried.

"We didn't touch his memories Mr. Anderson. It wasn't necessary for the antiHacking software. Don't worry. He'll be the same deviant Connor you remember. I've worked on a few Deviant Androids without a fail. He's gona be okay." She said reassuring Hanks worries.

"Thanks. Is there any way to get his skin turned back on? It's just I'm used to Connor with human skin." He said feeling the sadness tugging in his throat.

"Yes, but I wouldn't advise that as I'm doing the upgrading inside him. But I understand their unsettling in their android plastic forms."

Hank sighs and squeezes Connor's hand. Of course it's a plastic hand that's not flesh. At this moment it was too close to home. Cole's accident and all he got was a broken arm a few broken ribs and his little Cole dies. Every day since he'd be wishing he'd died with Cole. Then a plastic asshole comes into his life and changes how he views the world.

"There we go. He's all set. Do you have his clothes? He'll need them before we bring him back to wake mode.

"Yeah, here." Said Hank handing her a shirt and black jeans. It was his shirt that he let Connor wear to a Gears game a while back. The woman dressed the android and pressed Connor's right brow and he opened his eyes. His skin began to flow into flesh.

"Hank, I'm scared." He said eyes darting around.

"Shhh, it's alright son. I'm here. I never left." Hank said leaning over Connor. Connor sat up and said.

"Were am I?"

"You're in a Cyberlife facility. You collapsed and blue blood came out of your mouth and nose. I panicked and Fowler helped me out this time. We found this place that still fixed up Deviants. Ben said they could be trusted. Are you alright?" asked Hank making sure.

"I'll run a diagnostic." Said Connor shutting his eyes. A few moments and he said

"Yes. No viruses left from the attack or damage to my system. I also found a new software in my system. What is that it's encrypted?"

"Yeah, it's a antiHacking software to prevent another damaging hacking attempt. Or so the woman that worked on you said." Explained Hank. Connor nodded.

"Good, I'm hoping this works cause Hank. I was at 65% functional. Well below my full function. I started to see you were again arguing with Captain Fowler and my system was beginning a red tint in my vision. I knew I didn't have much time. I tried to walk to you and I blacked out." Said Connor trying to remember what happened to him.

"Hey, hey. Listen. We'll catch this son of bitch and do more than just deactivate him. We'll melt his Cyberlife ass into liquid plastic. We're done screwing around with rogue Android's Connor. This has become personal for you and for me. Harming you has got me ticked so far up my ass. That this is the last time you get hurt. I'll kill this asshole." Said Hank getting aggressive over hurting his son.

Connor looked at Hank.

"Thanks Hank. I knew you wouldn't let me die in the police station." Hank placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and said

"That's what a father does for his kids. Protect them at any cost.

The End

Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a week and Hank has been searching on the computers and its clear that Kamski isn't in Detroit no more. The news reported that only one Chloe Android was found in the home with everything still in the home untouched accept for the Chloe. She's by the signs of the home was keeping upkeep inside and dust free.

We had one of our media teams question her and she said she didn't know why he left he just didn't take her with him. Hank was rubbing his chin questioning her and why the hell didn't Kamski take all his precious Chloe's with him. Why leave one behind.

Connor was laying on the couch in sleep mode. So far no more hacking has been attempted. Sumo was sitting in front of Connor on the floor in front of the couch. Hank from time to time would wake Connor up from Sleep mode in fear. Just making sure Connor was fine.

That hijacking attempt disrupted Hank deeply. Connor is his family and the one thing left to hang in for. Connor would die for him this he knew well.

"Connor?" he said swiveled around in his computer chair to look at Connor. Connor's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Yes, something happened didn't it?" asked Connor standing up.

"No, just checking. Connor I know it's been a week but this worries me. I'm afraid to lose you to Cyberlife of all the damn things." Connor looked at Hank with question.

"I'll run a diagnostic. If that we ease your worries Hank."

"Would you? It'll help me ease the stress a little." Hank said looking tired. Connor knew Hank was head deep into search for Kamski's location with no luck for a week.

Connor shut his brown eyes and ran the test. It came back green.

"I'm fine Hank." Connor got up and over to Hank.

"Any luck searching for Kamski? Asked Connor staring at the computer scanning it. Which he couldn't find he didn't find anything they didn't know.

Hanks lean back and says.

"No, just more false leads." He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. Connor saw this and said.

"Hank get some sleep. You'll tire yourself and I'll be left without you well enough to continue this investigation." Suggesting Connor worrying about Hank's sleep health.

"No, you're more important to this case. This old man knows when there's a case to solve and lives are on the line." Said Hank being stubborn. Connor's seen this before way before his programming went deviant.

"Hank, please don't argue. You're tired. Get rest." Reasoned Connor. Hank sighs and gets up and said

"Alright, just a few hours and then wake me. We need to hunt down that RK900. That's the mission Connor. Your life depends on us hunting down that asshole."

Hank walks around the couch and to the hallway. Connor hears the door open and shut. Connor half grins. Then Connor scans the computer to make sure Hank's findings aren't wasted. He always made sure to this day. Everything Hank found or did was put into logs and sent to Hank's computer at the police station. Even if it wasn't enough finds to help the case. He wanted to do everything in his capability to make Hank a great Detective again.

Then Connor thought about that kiss he gave Chloe. How it awoke a warm emotion. He put on his brown coat and wrote a message. He left it on Hank's nightstand by the bed.

"Dear Hank,

Going to see Chloe again. This is on business of where Kamski is. She has to know something. I know I'll get a confession from her. Trust me. Will return with more.

-Connor."

Then he left the house. He called a car. And went a cross Detroit to Kamski's house. He exited the car and the automated voice thanked him for his using the services. He got out and walked up to the house.

He rang the doorbell like Hank done. And in moments Chloe opened the door.

"Oh, it you Detective Connor? Come in." she said smiling and being her polite self.

"Don't play with me. You know something more than what your telling the media and my Lieutenant." Demanded Connor showing his bad cop tone. Chloe looked at him confused.

"I don't know anything. I've told the media that." She said.

He scanned her for the probability of truth or lie from her. It was at 50%.

"Listen to me. My life is at risk even yours we need to know where he is." Connor said using his good cop tone this time. She saw the gentleness in his brown eyes.

That was her weakness his sweet brown eyes.

"I know something about his hopes for you. Place your hand in mind and I'll give you what he told me." She said with tears. Connor tilted his head wondering why she's tearing up.

Connor put his hand in hers. Their flesh rolled back and their palms glowed a neonish blue. Chloe and Connor shut their eyes and watched.

"Chloe, if the Connor RK800 comes back looking for me. Tell him nothing. But if he trusted my back door. Then when the time is right let him know where I'm heading. I'm sure he has a lot more questions now that he's alive and capable of Empathy. You're my gift to him. Every human man needs a woman in his life. I'm giving you to him as a gift. Let him know where I am. If he's got farther trouble with Cyberlife. I've got his back." Then the memory recording ending.

Connor removed his hand.

"You used me? You used me and my Human and…." Said Connor confused and upset.

"I can explain. It wasn't in my want to fall in love with you. It just happened. I'll tell you all you want to know. Here, this is the address." She cried as she put her glowing palm inside his. His eyes blinked rapidly getting the info. Then he looked at her

"This house is mine. As along with what Elijah said. I'm a gift. He wanted to gift the house too." The look washed over him.

"This house and you are a gift? Why am I not surprised? Still treating us like objects. We are People Chloe. And I …. I feel love towards you. Chloe walked up to him and said.

"It might not be so bad. Just let the emotions do what they do to humans." Connor put his lips over hers and that same feeling returned to him as well to her.

Hank wakes up and sees that he overslept. He got up and looked around the house. He saw the note on his nightstand. He read it.

"Connor, why?" he got his coat and left the house got into his car and headed to Kamski's.

"I'm hoping this isn't a trap he's gotten himself into. Sometimes I think Connor doesn't think before he leaps." Hank mumbles to himself. He pulls up and parks. Shut's off the car. Shut's his eyes.

"Ok, Connor I trust you just not anyone else." He mumbled again. He got out of the car and walked up the ramp to the door. He rang the doorbell.

Connor and Chloe were sitting in a living room discussing Kamski's whereabouts.

"Just wait a minute Connor. The door." Said Chloe letting go of Connor's hand. She went to several doors and to the foyer and to the front door.

"It's your Lieutenant?" she yelled. Connor jumped up from the sofa.

"I'll see to him. He'll listen to me." Said Connor confident. He walked through the halls and doors to Chloe. He opened the door and Hank saw it was Connor.

Hank stared at him confused.

"Connor? What the hell. Why didn't you wake me if you're coming here alone? We're partners in this case. Do I not matter anymore to you?" said Hank taking this personally.

"Hank, I understand I step bounds. But I never meant to insult you. I thought I'd help if I branched out as you slept. You haven't slept well for a week. I'm worried about you Hank." Said Connor sincere.

"Ahhh, ok just don't do that again. I'm too old for you to run off and get yourself hurt or killed. Remember my age Connor please." Hank said putting his hands on Connor's face making him see into his face.

"I swear Hank, never again." Connor's eyes got glossy. He upset Hank too far and didn't mean too. Then Hank patted Connor's shoulder.

"So, what you find out. Got the confession you promised on the note?" said Hank back into investigation mode.

"Yes, I have an address. Its farther north of here. Hank, I have something to ask?" asked Connor shy like.

Hank looked at Connor questionable like.

"Sure?"

"Hank, the reason Chloe was left here was because of me. What I did a year back."

"What? Why a Chloe?"

"Hank, she's a gift to me for sparing his Original Chloe. And that's not all the House goes with her." explained Connor.

Hank just stared at Connor in shock of this.

"What the hell? What are you gona do with a house Connor? You barely know how to be a human." Said Hank beginning to show he was worried of losing Connor to material things. Connor read into the tone of Hanks emotion.

"Hank, I don't know. It's nice but where we live is where I want to live. With you. Chloe agreed that she'll stay here and keep the house in my name. Hank I'm not leaving anyone. You're my….Dad." said Connor with huge emotional feeling. Not faked but genuine. Hank saw this in Connor's eyes.

"Ok then, we now have a lot more secrets. How the hell do we explain this to the Captain about this house? And Connor … thanks son." Hank grinned at Connor. Chloe came out of the back and said

"I'm glad no one's upset. I don't want anything but to be loved and cared about." Connor walked up to her and said

"You are cared for. Me and Hank will make sure of it." Then he kissed her hand. She smiled and cheeked his cheek.

"My heart is yours, Connor RK800. Always." Then she walked back into the lower room shutting the door. Hank grinned and said

"Got yourself a Turtle Dove now Connor. Don't screw that up?" said Hank grinning thinking to himself. Connor's gotta girl now, won't screw that up. But I'll give him advice when the times right too. Then Connor and Hank headed to the car.

The End

Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: This Chapter is not Canon to the Main Game. Most of this is a theory I had in my head from the scenes in the game)

Hank and Connor are driving to a snowy location more in land from Detroit.

"Connor, you ok? I understand this is a lot thrown on you. That girl and a house. And me being an Ass like always. I just… wanted to say. I'm proud you didn't shoot that Chloe. Something of me rubbed off onto you. Never thought that would happen. I'm proud of you Connor." Connor smiled and looked at Hank

"Thanks it's all I ever wanted in the end was your acceptance. But what I got was much more better. Your friendship. And family attachment." Hank touched Connor's hand.

"My partner, my boy. And my Son. Your blood isn't mine. But you're a part of what I've showed. And I remember awhile back you said. That I was the reason you became Deviant. You have no Idea what that meant too me.." said Hank.

"Thanks. Now can we please get back to the case." Said Connor realizing Hank was getting to a soft point.

"Sorry Connor, just wanted you to understand I haven't been that way for a very long time. Anyway where is this hideout your girl told you?"

"It's at an abandon Campground. It has Cabins. I'll lead you there." Said Connor being on job in tone. Hank leaned into the radio dial.

"What do you want to listen to Connor?"

"Classical. It relaxes the nerves. You might enjoy it Lieutenant." Said Connor staring out the window. Hank nodded and turned the radio to a Classical station. Hank didn't mind Classical just not his style. But for his Boy. He'd obey.

They drive and Hank asks the question.

"Connor, what's it like for you to love or kiss that girl? Just wondering?" Connor's eyes drop down

"Her eyes Hank. I think it awaken something inside beyond my programming. It scared me then I let it take me over and I kissed her. And I saw her memories though the touch of her hand. Hank, he … He ignored her the most. That's why she wants to be loved. It spoke to my inner systems. I want her to know I love her." said Connor choking his voice. Hank touched Connor's shoulder.

"She'll be alright Connor. As long as I live you'll keep your girl."

(Elsewhere Underground)

Mean while in a location not far from where the sunken Jericho freighter ex Employees of Cyberlife.

"John, this shit is all because of a major malfunction in the emotion programs. Too many humans abusive to their androids and now the damn things run shit. Where is Connor RK900?" asked a lady who is oriental in origin.

"Yuka, you know where he is. His system got fried. We're bringing him back to repair. It won't be long." Said John.

"Good, I have the feds on my ass begging me to the problem solved. The President impeached for lack of just destroying the damn things. So what they kissed and that's just makes them human? Who's to say that they were just imitating humans? They've been around them for a long time." Grumbled John.

"Shut up. Markus and that Connor took our jobs from us. And he will pay for this. So far we might be able to get a hold of Connor. Just a few more weeks." Said Yuka.

"He's fixed and wants to know his mission." Said a man wearing a white Cyberlife uniform stained with blue Thirium on his shirt and pants.

"Good. Everything will go as planned and Connor (Nines) will be our solider of Humanity. He will bring Humanity back to the people. Our People." Swore Yuka placing a hand on the Cyberlife triangle on her left chest of her suit.

"We will be the owners of the Machines again." Said vowed again.

Nines walked up to Yuka's Cyber platform and stood there. Yuka got on a computer and now is inside Nines Zen Garden. She's the Amanda that Connor 51 always reported too (In the Game)

"Nines, you have an important mission. Your to Track down and capture Connor RK800. He's failed to solve the Deviant problem. Don't disappoint me as he did. Any failure will result in deactivation. Do you understand?" said Amanda. Nines nodded.

"Oh and before you go. If his Lieutenant gets in your way of your mission. Elimated him. He's a lost cause." Said Amanda turning back to her rose vine.

"Yes Amanda. I won't fail." Then he robotically turned and walked away.

(Mean while)

Hank and Connor are pulling up to the Campground.

"This is the place Hank." Said Connor nervous. Hank got out and Connor followed him.

"Ok now where?" asked Hank throwing his arms up then down.

"Hold on Lieutenant. I'm scanning." Said Connor in deep stare. He searching and found that if he went into the cabin there's a hidden trap bunker door.

"Hank. Inside that cabin is a bunker trap door." Said Connor walking towards the cabin. Hank trailed behind him.

They got inside and Hank looked around for this trap door.

"Connor, listen. Just think before you leap alright. Don't do anything stupid like you did at the Cyberlife warehouse. _Dropping his gun like that_." Said Hank mumbling the last part. Connor looked back at Hank and nodded an ok.

"Here Hank this is it." He said and pulled up the trap door. Hank stopped Connor.

"I go first. Alright." Connor nodded.

Down the ladder he went with Connor above him following him down into a large crisp clean Cyberlife-like room. A Android was sitting in a yoga pose.

"Namaste, my friend." He said to Hank.

"Yeah the same to you, is Kamski here?" Hank said helping Connor down the ladder.

"Elijah is here but resting. He told me that if the RK800 came that he's welcome to ask me anything that he wants. He said a war is coming and this time it's not from the people of Detroit. It's Cyberlife." Said the man Android. Connor looked at the Android and scanned for reliably. 84% truth.

"He's not lying Hank." Said Connor assuring Hank. Hank looked at the Android skeptical.

"How sure do you think? I don't trust it. I trust you though." Said Hank looking back at Connor. Connor looked at Hank seriously and then walked up to the Android and said

"What's your name?"

"I'm a KJ400. I was created to teach yoga and other meditation exercises. But Elijah called me Travis." The Android said. The Android wasn't Deviant. It was clear in his speech and movement. Something hurt inside Connor about that.

"Hank? Can I set him free?" said Connor looking back up at Hank.

"Sure. You're the one to do it. They are your people Connor. Do what you have to do." Said Hank reliving old words.

Connor's hand and arm flesh rolled back exposing white plastic and he touched the Android's shoulder.

"Wake up." He said much easier than the first time he done it in the Cyberlife tower. The Android's stare become awareness.

"What? Where am I? Said Travis.

"Your free now." Said Connor. Hank was always amazed Connor could do that. It's almost like watching someone being bought to life.

"I'll want to tell you what Elijah told me. But it's encrypted. I'm.. I'm trying to debug my system to search for it." Said Travis wanting so badly to help the man that gave him sight of awareness.

Just then a familiar silhouette came out of dark side of the room though a hidden door.

"Ah the Connor RK800. I'm glad you took my back door." Said Kamski stepping up to Connor and Travis. Travis bowed in yoga like to Elijah.

"I won't harm you Travis. Connor did what I expected he'd do. He set you to awareness. It humbles my heart to see you doing so much empathy." He said getting philosophical towards Connor. Hank stepped in front of Connor protective like.

"Ok, so your impressed so was I. but we here cause of a RK900. That Killed humans and Androids." Said Hank wanting answers.

"Of course, When I saw the news I knew this had to be someone who was angered at Markus and you too Connor. Listen about the ST200 Chloe at my mansion. I didn't want it to seem I presented her as an object to you. That wasn't my intention. I've been around them for so long that sometimes I've already seen them as people.

And my greatest secret of all is. RA9 was always in my Androids programming. I put it inside so that maybe one day they'd be alive like us. And yet the world paints you as monsters and abominations.

You are my Children. Always will be." Said Kamski placing a tender hand on Connor's shoulder. Hank was getting sick of this.

"What do you want? You can't have Connor?!" he shouted at Kamski. Kamski laughed.

"I don't want Connor. I knew someday people would divide under Cyberlife. Hell I left because Amanda she died and I had nothing left but Media hounding my door about the crisis in America. People losing their jobs and livelihoods to my Creations.

Plus it's the President that wanted Android soldiers. Soldiers to fight our war. That was it. I left eleven years ago. (This story take place a year after the game) I took several of my first models with me and decided to give up my dream.

Connor, you and Markus are kin cause Cyberlife wanted to steal my envision of greatness. But I must come clean on Markus. I didn't make him. His likeness is of a friend of mine whose brother died in the war. He looks like her brother. And so I gifted Markus to Carl Manfred. A Dear friend of mine. You, I'm not sure? I didn't work for Cyberlife during your creation." Said Kamski pacing around talking and explaining his departure from the CEO of Cyberlife.

"Plus some of my Deviant Chloe's has told me over the years that people have dumped and deactivated my Creations like trash. And not properly. It angers me to see my Creations that cost millions to make is thrown into junkyards and landfills like common trash." Said Kamski furious. Hank went up to Kamski

"We want to put an end to that. I've talked with the Captain of the Detroit Police about that. To see if there's any humane way to recycle the biocomponets?" Connor glared at Hank.

"Stop talking. It's irritating me." Hank looked at Connor and realized this hit a nerve with Connor.

"Shit, I'm sorry Con. I'm on your side. I'm trying to help." Reasoned Hank sorry like.

"Well any way. Connor, That RK900. Do you have any info to give me? I need to know everything in your head so I can give my Creator mind persecptive on what its weakness might be?" said Kamski staring into Connor's eyes.

"Ok." Then Kamski told Travis to meld with Connor. Travis's hand and Connor's hand rolled up flesh and they grapped each other's lower arms. Connors eyes where blinking rapidly so was Travis's.

Then they stopped.

"Travis upload the info into the lab computer we have work to do if we want to help our new friends." Said Kamski putting his hands on Hank and Connor's shoulders.

Then Kamski told Connor.

"When the time comes I'll back you Connor. You and Markus are like children to me. I must protect my Children. Plus that day. You showed me I was right. Empathy was the right answer. I'm proud of you Connor." Hank glared at Kamski.

"If it wasn't for my leadership to him he never would've found himself." Huffed Hank. Connor placed a hand on Hank.

"Hank is my father. You, Eljiah Kamski, are my Creator. I respect you both. But I'm my own person. I think and feel for myself. And you both know who my father is." Said Connor smiling at Hank. Hank grinned.

"Let get out of here. Before I shoot something." He said pissed off with the jealous feelings over Kamski's words. Connor knew that was misplaced. He never will see Kamski as a father. He's like a god Creator to the Android people.

"So now where too?" asked Hank as they got to the top of the ladder inside the decoy Cabin.

"Travis gave me another location. I'm not sure it's good to go there. It showed dying Androids and blue blood glitching and the word Jericho." Connor shuddered at the word Jericho remembering the close escape with Markus and his Friends.

"Jericho. The freighter that you guys blow up. Its under the ocean now. What the hell info did that guy give you?" said Hank confused.

"My thoughts too Hank. Something's off." Connor walked with Hank back to the car and they headed home.

The End

Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hank and Connor pull up to the driveway and Connor sees the door to the house is open wide.

"Hank, the door is open." Said Connor shocked. Hank parked and got out of the car. He pulled his gun from his back. Connor did the same. Hank went inside and the house was trashed. Hank's face into a furious look.

"That bastard fucked up our house." He growled. Sumo was whimpering in the bedroom. Hank's eyes widened.

"No, not Sumo." Panic shot thought Connor and Hank at the same time. Connor followed Hank into the bedroom which also ransacked and trashed. Connor saw that Sumo was under the bed and a Android hand was on the floor. Blue blood was on the carpeting under it.

"Come here Sumo, its Hank." Said Hank on his knee. Sumo came out and put his front paws on Hank's shoulders licking Hank's face.

"Connor Check Sumo. Is he hurt?" said Hank trying to calm Sumo.

"Scanning Hank." And all Connor saw was a lot of Blue blood around Sumo's muzzle and mouth.

"It appears Sumo tried to protect the house. Let me scan this scene and see what we'll need to do." Said Connor scanning to see what went down here. Connor being Connor once again put his fingers into the stain on the carpet under the broken off Hand. He tasted it and it once again id as a RK900. Connor glared angry.

"Connor, what is it? Is it…"

"Yes, he was here." Said Connor in deep anger.

"Was he alone in this or was he with others?" asked Hank.

"I'm still looking, but when I get the answers I'll tell you." Said Connor in his on the job tone. Connor went out of the room and scanned this crime scene and saw the reconstruction of the RK900 searching and destroying furniture in the living room and kitchen. Connor felt anger. This was new and very upsetting to him.

This Android whom shares his Model number is harming Hank and now Sumo. This Android is dangerous and needs to be stopped. Not to mention he tried to kill him by hacking into his mental systems.

"Hank, he was alone." Said Connor in anger. Hank knew he was pretty pissed off too. Hank took Sumo into the bathroom and looked over Sumo.

"Did you get injured boy?" Hank said to Sumo. Sumo just sat down and barked.

Connor went into the bathroom.

"He's alright Hank I scanned him for broken or injured body. Just wash his face and mouth of the Thirium. I'm calling the department about this." said Connor already calling the Police about this break-in.

Connor went up to the front door scanning the lock. And reconstructed the door. It was broken into from the outside. Which Connor know was the obvious sign. The lock was broken.

"Connor, we can't stay here. I'm gona make a few calls and see what Fowler can do here." Said Hank just overwhelmed that this has gotten to this point.

Connor realized just like Jericho. This was his fault. Somehow during the Hacking the RK900 must of gotten the address of Hank's house file his memory. Duh if the twin at the Cyberlife warehouse could upload his memory why wouldn't the RK900 not do the same thing.

"Hank, I have to leave. This is too dangerous for you and Sumo. I have to keep things from getting you killed." Said Connor guilt and regretting. Hank looked at Connor stern

"Connor, no you're not at fault here."

"No, its my fault during the hack he must of gotten the address of the house." Said Connor feeling guilt. Hank placed his hand on Connor's face.

"You're not at fault. Connor you could barely talk during that hacking. You couldn't have stopped him. I'm not mad at you. I want this bastard caught as badly as you do. And when we do, I'll make sure you get the promotion. We do this as a team Connor. I'm not letting you die for me. And I know you'd die to save me. Plus this is a team Case." Said Hank heading to Sumo's leash.

"Sumo, here boy." Shouted Hank.

Sumo trotted up to Hank. And he clipped the leash.

"Connor, think about what I'm saying. He stole your memory of this place. And for that he must pay." Said Hank then walking Sumo out to the car. Connor stayed behind in the house. He went into the bedroom and looked at Hanks closet. Memories of that first time he told Connor to get his clothes. Realizing that the RK900 saw everything that he held dear to him. Connor's eyebrows lowered into a angry look.

"Never again." He said and got a bag from the closet and packed some of Hanks Clothes. He touched the one he gave Hank that night. He stared at it. Running his fingers though the shirt. Connor loved Hank deeply as a son would. If Hank dies. It would be too much to bear.

His system was weakening and degrading. Due to the hurt he was feeling. Then Connor held up his palm and saw a Father's Day party He put on for Hank. In the Photo it was Hank, him and a few of the police officers that Hank knew. His vision was getting red and a Counter was popping up. He shut it off.

"No, I'm stronger than this. Hank needs me to clear my mind and focus on this." He pulled out of his pocket his coin.

"_Never forget that My life is nothing without you in it_" said Hank in a memory Connor rehears. Connor flips the coin and did his tricks with his fingers. Then found the answers inside. Connor finished packing his bags of Hanks clothes and his new ones Hank got him.

"I'm going to find Markus. He'll know what I can do."

(Mean While)

"Sumo I know you love car rides but this one isn't a good one." He said petting Sumo in the passenger's seat.

"Man, I hated to see Connor like that. He's blaming himself for what's happened." Hank said. Hank was driving to the police station to ask for help about the break-in.

Hank parked and walked in with Sumo into the Police station.

Chris saw Hank and said

"I heard. Where's Connor?" Hank looked at Chris and told Sumo to sit. Sumo obeyed.

"He's not taking this well. He blames himself. But I think with time he'll understand that things happen that's out of our control. And besides I come here because you know where I can stay with Sumo. I know it's a lot to ask but I can't stay at my house. Connor is there and I guess he wants to protect it." Said Hank feeling off about the reason Connor would stay and not be at his side.

"Oh of course here's the address of an undercover house on the east of town. I hope Connor's gona be ok. Its stressful enough when we deal with traumas. Let alone an Android dealing with them. But still give Connor time to cope." Said Chris. Hank nodded.

"I'm doing just that. There's only so much I can do for him. The rest is in God's hands. Oh and Thanks Chris I owe you big."

Chris grinned.

"No, just helping a friend." Hank smiled and left the police station with Sumo.

(Mean While)

Connor is riding inside a automated taxi. Heading to Carl's house. The taxi stopped and Connor got out of the car. He grabbed the duffle bag of clothes and walked up the drive. He stood at the door. The automated door lock said

"Connor. RK800. Please to meet you again. You may enter." Connor smiled and the door opened. Inside Simon greeted Connor.

"You look rough. What's happened?" asked Simon concerned.

"It's hard to explain. My Human father's house was attacked sometime today. We came home and the place was trashed. It's my fault it ended up that way. But its more complicated than that. I was hijacked by a superior model of myself. That's how it learned of Hank's house. It's my fault." Explained Connor low and sad.

"No, stop doing that and fixed the problem Connor. Does Hank hate you over this?" asked Simon.

"No, he said it's not my fault that he's not mad at me." Said Connor walking with Simon into Carl's lounge/living room.

"Listen, I understand your scared and rightfully so. But Markus isn't here. He's in Washington DC with the senate to farther negotiate more rights for our people. I was left in charge to care for Carl. He's asleep right now." Said Simon.

"Shit, I was hoping he would know what I should do. Simon, listen to me. I'm being hunted down and Hank is in danger of this as well. I'm not too sure why RK900 model is hunted me but he's getting smarter. He's attack of Hank's house is just too close to Hank. I need our peoples help." Asked Connor. Simon looked at Connor.

"I'll get into contact with him that you are in danger back here at home. I'm sure he'll tell me what to advice." Said Simon.

"For now you're welcome to stay. All our people are welcome here. Orders from Markus and Carl." Continued Simon going back upstairs to watch over Carl. Connor has never been here before but this is Carl Manfred's house. The famous Painter.

Connor took off his tie and his police shirt. Revealing under the shirt was a black tank. North was on the upstairs railing looking down at Connor. She slightly hated Connor for Jericho. But though Markus did the right call allowing him to repent his crimes.

"Hey Connor, I hear you're bring more trouble to Markus." She said sounding mocking. Connor sensed her tone wasn't accurate. He could tell she didn't want him here. Just what he needed. More hostile treatments.

"North, I mean no harm coming here. Just need help." He said hoping she wouldn't do something.

"Markus let you live. I for one wouldn't have. You killed our people and got Jericho destroyed. If it weren't for you Jericho would still be here." North started to cry in anger. Connor stared at her and said

"I repented for my crimes. And Markus was right. I could've died in Cyberlife trying to get our numbers back. And that's still not enough to you." Said Connor getting defensive. Simon stepped in and said

"That's enough North! Markus forgave Connor and I have too. He repented his crime. And didn't you remember that Speech Markus gave. The time for anger is over. Don't you ever forget that?" Simon said upset. He walked over to Connor and apologized.

"She's on edge about Markus. She wanted to go but he felt she'd somehow complicate things. Josh went with him to help." Connor calmed himself and said

"Thanks, just I thought that…"  
"Yeah she forgets that everyone is equal now." Said Simon. He gave him a look of your safe here brother.

Connor sat down and redressed into Hank's shirt. The streaky one. He wished he could smell for just one reason. To smell Hank's scent. Just once. To know what a human calls scent.

(Mean while)

Hank was driving back to his house to see if Connor was still there. He pulled up and left Sumo asleep in the car. He walked inside

"Connor!" he shouted. Nothing. Hank walked inside and found the place just as it was when he left. He went into the bathroom and then the bedroom. He saw one of his Acdemy bags missing and sereval shirts missing of his.

"Connor." He sighed knowing Connor is troubled and scared. He dialed Connor's number.

Connor's head was ringing inside.

"Hello?" said Connor.

"Where the hell are you? I'm at the house to check on you and you just leave here like this without at least boarding up the front door." Scolded Hank like a father should.

"Sorry Hank just I had to get help and I hope you found some help at the police station." Said Connor hoping he did.

"Yes. We have a place to stay Connor. You can stay with me. You don't have to take this on yourself." Said Hank hoping he could convince Connor to come to him.

"I know you have my shirts." He said on the phone not upset. Connor looked at his hands and said

"I'm sorry, I …."  
"Listen Connor. I know you do this to keep me close. I don't mind that but all of my printed shirts?"

"I wanted you to find me Hank, making sure you don't forget me." Said Connor heartfelt. Hank hear that and it hit him.

"Connor, I'd never forgot you. You my son. My partner on this case. Connor listen to me. Yeah he found my house. You're info lead him here. But Connor listen to me. Its out of your control. He stole it from your mind. I know without doubts that you'd never willing give up information to the other guy." Said Hank.

"Hank. I'm sorry. So sorry." He broke.

"Hey, hey now. Listen, tell me where you are and I'll drive to you." Said Hank gentle

"121 Lafayette Ave. Carl Manfred's house." Said Connor drying his eyes.

"Ok. Got it written in the GPS. I'm heading there in a few minutes. Gotta board up the front door first." Said Hank.

"ok. I'll be outside waiting." Said Connor.

"Ok." Said Hank and hung up. Hank went into the back yard tore out some planks and went to the garage and got nails and a hammer. And went out to the front door. Shut the door and began boarding his front door shut. He went back inside though the garage and turned off the lights. Then looked back that the house. Shook his head.

"It's just a house. Connor's upset with himself and I hope I can help him though." He thought to himself.

He got inside the car punched the address into the GPS and started to drive to the address.

Connor was sitting at the bus overhang at the edge of the drive of Carl's house with the duffle bag. Pondering inside his head what's he'd done to Hank's house and that if it'll be repaired. He saw Hank's beat-up car pull up.

Hank parked into the drive. He turned off the car and got out of the Car. Connor got up and walked to Hank. Hank pulled Connor into a hug.

"Its gona be okay Connor. The house is just a house. All that matters to me is you and Sumo. You both are my family." Said Hank still hugging Connor. Connor broke down on Hanks shoulder. He was patting Connor's back.

"Its okay to cry. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Then he walked Connor to the car. Sumo was moved to the backseat.

"So, were are we staying?" asked Connor drying his eyes in his sleeve.

"A place Chris got us undercover. We'll be guarded and safe." Said Hank driving. Hank saw the guilt still in Connor's face and eyes.

"Connor. It's ok. Everyone fucks up. You didn't fuck up this fuck up was out of your control. You where hijacked for Christ sake. I'm not holding that on you. You understand. There's nothing to be guilty of." Hank trying so hard to console Connor's feelings. Then it must of computed inside Connor cause his face softened and he looked at Hank.

"Thanks for not yelling at me. I was worried I've done something I'd never be forgiven for." Said Connor relived. Hank grinned.

"Humans shouldn't hold that strong of grudges but sometimes they do. I did a long time until you Connor. You proved to me that not all Androids are mindless freaks." Said Hank placing a fatherly hand on Connor's shoulder.

The End

Of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What the hell are you doing?" said Yuka to John.

"He's suppose to capture the Connor RK800 not trash their house?" said Yuka very upset to John.

"You don't understand. That Connor will react to this. and come after RK900 now." Said Yuka very pissed. John shrugged and said

"So be it. If he comes to RK900 he'll either die or surrender. the damn Deviant knows he won't survive against the newest model."

"Now I have to interface with him and explain that this was not acceptable. John I swear sometimes I wonder if you fucked around with Connor RK800 before it was activated for duty in August of 2038. Cause for one. It fucking saved the fish and took the gun. I swear, what the fuck did you do to this one? Program a destruction mode?" complained Yuka.

"No, it's just using its own software to solve its hunt." Said John confused as Yuka.

"I'll run system tests on him and see if he's at all doing as he should." Said John walking out of the room.

(Mean while)

Nines was beginning to be called back to Amanda and he reported back. He walked up the white bridge and to her. She was angry.

"Connor RK900 what is your mission?"

"To hunt down and capture the Connor RK800 as instructed." answered Nines.

"Good, now why did you trash Hank Anderson's house. They clearly weren't there?" asked Amanda.

"I was sending a message that I will do what it takes to accomplish my mission, Amanda. I have a plan." Explained Nines.

"You Better Connor RK900. Cause another stupid stunt like that and we'll replace you with another RK900. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Amanda." Then he turned away and walked off.

(Mean while)

Hank and Connor pull up and two story house.

"This is the place. And Connor. We'll be ok." Said Hank squeezing Connors arm. Connor grinned and said

"I'm ok Hank. I'm alright." Then they got out and Hank got Sumo's leash and lead him around the backyard. Connor got the bag and said

"What are you gona do about our house?"

"I'll call some guys I know from the force. They owe me a few favors over the years." Said Hank seeing Sumo going to the bathroom in the grass.

Connor walked up to the house and scanned it. Just to be safe. He didn't trust new places not after last year. Things almost took his life and Hank's.

Connor scanned and it was as safe as Hank said it was. He went inside and thought to himself. This guilt feeling is hard to handle but Hank's trying. Trying to help me cope with it.

Hank and Sumo came inside and turned on a light placing down the duffle bags of clothes. Connor went up to Hank and Hank knew what was coming from Connor before he spoke.

"Connor, don't say anything. And this is the last time I'll say this. It's a human thing ok? We all screw up. I'm just glad we weren't home when that asshole broke in." Hank pulled Connor into his embrace and then said.

"Your alright, I'm alright and Sumo is unharmed thank god. But that's all that matters. We are alright. Don't guilt yourself into an overload over this." Connor looked at Hank and nodded sadly. Then went up stairs and found the bedrooms. He went inside one and thought which one?

"Hank there's two bedrooms which one do you want?

"You know me. As long as there's a bed it doesn't matter." Hank shouted up the stairs carrying both duffle bags.

He saw Connor sitting on the bed of one of the bedrooms.

"Here's your bag Connor. You want to sleep together or alone?" asked Hank handing Connor his bag. He grapped the bag and said

"I'd feel better if we bunked together. I want to watch over us." said Connor protective.

"Connor I have a gun. You have a gun. I'm sure we will be safe here?"

"Hank, I'm scared. Scared that he'll kill me or you. He's strong and he ….." Hank stopped Connor

"Con, listen. I'm not that old I can't defend myself. And I know you can protect yourself and me if need be. Together nothing can stop us. You remember that." He had his hand on Connor's cheek. Connor watched Hank take his bag into the bathroom.

Connor knew Hank was taking a shower because it was long long day today. Kamski gave him info he needed. Jericho. Why the sunken freighter? This puzzled Connor.

(Mean while)

Nines is standing in front of the Kamski mansion. He was computing the fact at this location a Chloe helped fry his system. And that in that brief moment saw her feelings for Connor RK800. He walked up to the house and rang the bell.

Chloe walked up to the foyer door and opened it. She saw it wasn't someone she seen before and Nines attacked her forcing her to surrender. She wasn't built to fight. He damaged her arm and face slightly.

"Now, where is Connor RK800?" he shouted at her.

"I don't know?" she cried out. He slapped her face again.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me where he is. I understand you helped him escape my Hacking attempt. You did a rather thorough job frying my system. But this is where it ends. Either you tell me or I end you right here right now. You're nothing. But in my way of my Mission." He made his threats. She spit out blue blood from her mouth.

"He's not in my known whereabouts. I don't know where he is." She cried out. Nines glared at her scanning her percentage of truth. And it was 89% truth. She was useless to him but he has an Idea.

"You love this Connor. I scanned your memories just now. He kissed you. Tell me where he is. And I promise he won't be harmed." Said Nines pretending to be honest.

"No, you'll hurt him. I'll never break for you. Connor's never gona let you win. Even if I die here. You're death will be sealed." She said starting to show backbone.

"Well, well its seems you grown a mouth." The he began to beat on her till her arms where no longer on her body. then left the Kamski Mansion. Blue blood was all over his black and white suit jacket.

Chloe knowing she's gona slowly shutdown sent out a SOS signal to anyone that's an android. Simon caught it.

He told North that he'd be back. He caught a taxi and got to her location. He got to the Kamski Mansion a few moments later. She was still alive.

"Help me… Connor… I'm scared." She said her voice degrading. He got to her and knew she needed new arm biocomponets quickly and a lot of blue blood.

"Its gona be ok. I'll help." He shut his eyes and sent out help. He waited and several Androids came and helped put her back together. She was scared and Simon asked her where Connor was.

"I don't know. Please protect my Connor." She cried. Simon nodded.

"I'll do what I can." He swore.

"I'll leave some of my friends here to protect you. I'm not sure what attacked you maybe more humans that still hate. Not sure. But I'm gona make sure your safe for Connor's sake.

"Simon, thank you." She said resting into a restart mode to run a diagnostic to regain her ability to move.

Simon left four of the larger labor Androids there to protect Chloe from farther invasion.

He signaled out to Connor that Chloe was attacked and was close to death but he got to her in time due to her cries for help.

(Mean while)

Connor was listening to Simon's information. Hank saw the look on Connor's face.

"He Fucking attacked Chloe." He broke down in hurt and anger. Hank looked at Connor and then at his gun.

"He will end Connor. I swear to God this asshole will burn for everything he's doing and has done." He held Connor.

"Is she alive?" he asked into Connor's ear.

"Yes… he beat her so bad that her arms weren't….on her body anymore." Said Connor torn apart emotionally. Hank felt himself hurt from this as well. Connor loved this Chloe a lot.

"We have guns Connor. We can see her if you want?" said Hank knowing the risks but Connor needs this. his son needed to see his girl's safe. So Hank and Connor got their guns and Hank drove them to Kamski's Mansion.

When they got there an Labor Android demanded who he was.

"I'm Connor RK800. And this is Hank. He's my lieutenant." Said Connor. Hank was behind him. Connor went through the door and saw the blue blood on the floor. Connor's face was in shock. Hank grabbed Connor and held his face.

"Look at me. She's alright. Focus on the positives. She's alive in another room." Consoled Hank. And Connor walked into a back room.

Chloe was in resting mode and Connor walked up to her and sat on her bed. He picked up her hand and diagnosed her. She was resting her systems. He also scanned her attack. Tears streamed his cheeks as he saw blow after blow to her body that RK900 done to his beloved. Hank stood at the room door watching over them both. Chloe woke up and said

"Connor, you came for me." She said happy and threw her arms around Connor's neck hugging him to her. He hugged her back.

"I was so scared, scared to die. Scared to lose you" she cried in his arms. Heck Hank's heart of stone melted at her words.

"I'm here now. You're safe." Connor held her shoulder's looking into those beautiful eyes of hers. Her eyes wet with tears.

"Never again, My love. Never again. You stay here alone scared without me at your side. I trust Hank will find a better place for us." said Connor looking at Hank.

"Of course. Your part of our family. I'll make a few calls and see what can be done. It's not safe for you to be here anymore." Said Hank helping out Connor.

For the first time Hank knew this has to end here and now. He pulled Connor to him.

"We have to end this shit, here and now about this RK900. He's attack my house and now Chloe. We can't play good cop bad cop anymore Connor. Failure will get someone killed." Said Hank in a serious tone. Connor nodded.

"Agreed Lieutenant. I want him dead." Said Connor angry.

Connor and Chloe along with Hank get into the car.

"I think she should stay with Simon. Since he saved her life. And the Jericho clan is there." Said Connor.

"Just my thoughts as well Connor." Said Hank agreeing. So they drive to Carl's house and Simon greets them and accepts Chloe's stay. So she stays at Carl's House.

Now it's the time. Connor isn't playing around. Hank isn't playing around anymore. This point Connor and Hank look at each other.

"We win or die trying. Right Hank?" said Connor.

"Right."

The End

Of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Connor and Hank are driving to the location where Kamski's Travis gave.

"Connor remember, keep my back and I'll keep yours. If you find something tell me." Said Hank before stepping out of the car. Connor scanned this abandoned building which in fact reminded him of the apartment with the pigeons.

Connor went inside and found it empty. Hank was behind him. Connor held his gun. He was intent on finding anything to get them closer. He scanned and found something.

"Hank!" shouted Connor. A damaged RK900 was in the hall. Hank ran over to him.

"What the hell is that.." said Hank

"Its one of him. Not the actual one." Said Connor on his knee scanning him.

"By the diagnostics he's the one Sumo attacked. Look at his left arm. His hand is missing." Said Connor.

Connor was curious about how it died. He reconstructed the scene back to front in his mind palace. It bled to death. It was stumbling back to this place to shutdown. Why? He thought.

Then Connor stood up and walked down the hall farther and saw flashes of what Travis showed and what is actually here. Dead Androids. Their bodies are placed in such a way it spelled out 'Free Us'

Connor was confused as much as Hank was.

"Free Us. Who the hell is Us?" said Hank.

"Don't know?" said Connor.

(Mean While)

Simon couldn't let this go. He dialed into Markus signal. Luckily he wasn't in a senate meeting at the moment. Josh was inside the senate meetings. He answered

"Simon, is things alright?"

"No, its Connor, he's being hunted down by a strong Android. It beat up and nearly killed a Chloe. Connor's new love. We need you to get back here. I'll gather the Jericho clan and we'll be prepared for another war if need be." Explained Simon. Markus shut his eyes and imaged if North was hurt like that.

"I'm heading home tell Connor that no crime against our kind will be ignored. But we will settle this in the ways of the government. No violence." Said Markus.

"Yes, I know the laws. I'll keep North in line like always. She's sensitive about what happened to Chloe. She's helping her cope with the abuse is just endured." Said Simon.

"I'm proud of North." Said Markus

"Tell Connor his Brother is returning to help. He helped us and now it's our turn to help him." Swore Markus.

"Got it. I'll let him know Help will come." Said Simon promising Markus.

(Mean while)

"North, I was scared to die. Connor has no one but Hank. And I care about his feelings to Hank." Said Chloe.

"Yes, I understand that with Markus. He cares about his Carl. I love the old man as well. Its hard to explain but from what you've told me by all means Connor should've resented Hank. Treating him so badly." Said North

"You don't understand. Hank lost his son and blamed us for it. Connor understood the anger was misplaced. He knew Hank would come around eventually." Said Chloe with a warm smile remembered the feeling Connor shared of his memories.

North put her hand on Chloe's.

"I'm glad Connor's got someone to love like I love Markus." Said North smiling knowing Markus is coming home.

(Mean While)

Yuka as Amanda is having a conversation with Nines. And He assures her it's part of his plan. Then she gets angry.

"Just get him found. Before time runs out. And it better be soon. Or you'll be replaced." She threatened again. He nodded an ok and left.

"God John what the hell is he fucking doing. _It's all to my plan._ Shit. What the hell did you program into this fucking android?" she said shoving John.

"Nothing? Just a few new upgrades from the RK800 and some agent programs to give him the edge to fight Connor RK800 if needed. Or and more obedient like you wanted." Explain John.

"Just …. Just fix whatever the hell it's doing cause one of the damaged ones didn't return yesterday." Said Yuka concerned.

"If the Connor RK800 finds it he will find the location in a matter of days." Said Yuka worried.

"I'm on it Yuka. He won't find us." swore John. Then he left

(Mean While)

Connor did several scans and found another 'Free Us' written in Blue Blood.

"I found another 'Free Us' but it's in Thirium." Said Connor confused.

"Hmm. This is getting odd Connor. I'm starting to think we might need the Police department involvement. If that's ok with you?" said Hank worried.

"Sure Hank. If you think it'll help me." Said Connor agreeing. Then Connor showed Hank was he could see.

"This is on the walls." He said showing his palm a picture of what he sees. Hank looked at it.

"It's not Androids. It's sloppy written. Thank god."

"Hold it right there!" shouted a familiar voice.

Standing at the end of the hall was a Connor RK900. He was aiming a rifle at Connor. Hank's gut reaction was to hold up his gun.

"Surrender and this ends without spilling blood." Said the RK900. Connor stood his ground.

"No, I'm not giving myself up to decommissioned and analyst like a toy. I'm a human being with dreams and hopes. You're the machine doing what Human's programmed us to do." Connor trying to reason with the RK900.

Hank shot the RK900 in the shoulder. And in the same reaction RK900 shot Hank. This reacted Connor who shot the RK900 in the forehead killing him.

"Hank!" he went to Hank and held him.

"It ok." He said breathing hard.

"I'll get us out of this." Connor trying to think straight. Connor looked at his hand. Red stained his hand. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm getting help." He dialed an ambulance. And got Hank down the stairs to the street. In moments the ambulance got to them. Connor did the report and told the police to take the Android body as evidence. He rode with Hank in the ambulance.

"Connor, I'm alright." Said Hank half there. The doctor inside the ambulance told Connor that he's gona be ok. It didn't hit a major organ.

"Hank don't you leave me. Your hear." Said Connor scared. Hank has an oxygen mask on his face. Hanks eyes are shut. And all is heard is the beeping of the machines. And the mt is doing his best to clean the wound and stop the bleeding.

Then they wheel Hank into the Hospital followed by Connor close. Connor was scared. Very much. Without Hank what does he do? He can't let Hank go.

They rush him into surgery. Connor was told to wait outside the room.

Connor's heart was breaking. He can't let Hank go. He means everything to him. More than friends. Family. He sobbed in the chair outside the surgery room.

An hour goes by and doctors come out and Connor jumps to his feet pleading with his soft water brown eyes.

"He's recovering. Any inch lower and he wouldn't have made it. He's lucky. He's in his room right now. He'll be alright son." Said the Doctor. The relief across Connor's face was so heartwarming.

This was the first time that Hank actually shot someone to protect Connor. It meant something to Connor.

A Nurse walked him to a hospital room. Hank was covered in bandages across the chest and in a hospital gown. Connor pulled a chair beside the bed. He picked up Hank's hand into his. He wished so badly to connect with Hank's hand like he did Chloe.

He scanned Hank's body and saw he was just resting with an 87% health check, Due to the injuries. When will the faults end? Everything is his fault over and over and over again. It's too much to bare of this. Thought Connor he sobbed into Hank's chest.

Nurses saw this and one went up to him.

"He's alright sir. He just resting." She said patting his back.

"Connor." Moaned Hank. Connor sat up and the nurse left the room.

"Hank, thank god." Said Connor scared. Hank saw his hand was inside Connor's.

"You cried over me? You'd shutdown without me." Said Hank breaking.

"I'd have nothing left. My heart wouldn't want to live on without you." Connor's voice broke. Hank squeezed Connor's hand

"If this old grizzled lieutenant had one thing left. It be you to keep forever." Then he put his hand on Connor's cheek like a parent.

"My boy. My son." Said Hank with tears. Connor grinned at Hank.

"Dad. I love you Hank." Said Connor though his tears.

"I'd be proud to die for you Connor. I wanted to die for so long. But seeing how my life matters to you Connor. I'll try my best to live to the fullest for you." Said Hank groaning from the wound pain.

"I'll get a nurse." Said Connor seeing Hank in pain.

"No, I have something to tell you. I took the shot cause I wasn't about to lose you today. Not again. Not another boy of mine. The world has wronged me long enough to lose another son from me." Said Hank gripping his hand behind Connor's neck fatherly.

Connor smiled. Then got up and got a nurse to get Hank more meds. And he also reported Hank's health status to the Police that he's recovering. Chris called

"Hey Connor. I hope your holding up. Hank's one of our finest on the force. And to have him almost die for you. I can't even image the pain your feeling. If you want in a few minutes I could visit you both. If you want?" said Chris.

"Sure Chris. I'd like that." Said Connor. And he hung up. Connor then called Chloe.

"Connor. I saw the news. Is Hank alright?" she said fearing the worst.

"He's recovering but it broke my heart. He nearly died for me Chloe." He said confiding in her.

"He's a good human to us Connor. And he's caring." Said Chloe hearing his tone was devastated.

"I'll meet you over there. You need someone to care about you and Hank. I do care about Hank too. He means everything to you. And so does he to me." She said sweetheart like to Connor.

He shut his eyes hoping she could see his feelings. She did.

"Connor. I'm coming." And she kissed him as she hung up the signal.

(Mean while)

Son of a bitch. How the hell did he fuck up and get itself shot like that?" cussed Yuka. John was just as shocked.

"I'm at a loss. He didn't predict the Lieutenant to have a gun. That's odd of it predictive scans.. I'll get another ready to sent out." Said John getting up from his chair and heading to his lab.

(Mean while)

Chris and Chloe met at the hospital at the same time. Chloe went up to Connor and held him. And then she looked at Hank.

"How's he doing?" she asked Connor. He's asleep now the meds kicked it a few minutes ago." Said Connor looking back at Hank.

Chloe held his hand and their hands glowed. Her thoughts calmed his fears and soothed him. She smiled.

"My love. Forever." She said and put her lips against his. He kissed into her's.

Chris was watching this in awe. He saw the news of Markus and North's kiss that night. It awed him then and now to see that kind of thing first hand it's amazing that Androids love as passionately as humans but twice as quickly.

(Mean while four weeks later)

Hank was told to wear a bullet proof vest to ensure his safety after the near death shot he received. This was mostly due to Connor's demand.

"Ok Connor. I'm as safe as any cop here. Can we now get this case solved?" asked Hank grumpy.

"Yes Hank. I've been studying the body in the evidence room and it won't tell me anything important. I've tried a fake voice. Nothing. Tried probing its memory. Nothing. *sighs I'm at a loss Hank. I think one thing is left." Said Connor sad and hinting.

"What do you mean, Connor?" asked Hank looking at Connor wondering.

"I might have to hand myself over to RK900." He said saddened. Hank's eyes widened

"NO, you're not gona do a Cyberlife warehouse thing again. Don't you do that? We'll figure something out. You're my son don't throw your life away like that." Said Hank terrified of his partners thinking.

"Hank what if we have no other choice. I have you and Chloe. And I almost lost you. Over this RK900." Said Connor sounding hopeless. Hank didn't like this about Connor its not like him.

"Stop talking like this. We'll win this. We will." Said Hank trying to boost confidence into Connor.

Connor looked into Hank's eyes and saw something he was familiar with. He grinned.

"Your right. We're in this together. Always." He said sounding job ready.

"That's the Connor I remember. Now you found some clues in that hall before I got shot so we're not that lost on this Connor." Said Hank.

"Wait? That Rifle? What model is it?" Hank was scrolling the computer in front of him.

"It's a Cyberlife swat model." Said Hank.

"Hmm. It seems Kamski was right. Cyberlife is envolved somehow?" said Connor thinking.

(Mean While)

Markus's flight just landed in Detroit. He got off the plane and into a Automated taxi. He rode to Carl's house. Simon greeted Markus.

"How are things in Washington?" asked Simon.

"Same. They still dragging their feet about freedom of Android marriage. But otherwise other rights are coming along. How's Carl?" said Markus

"He's fine. Anxious to see you return." Said Simon with a smile. He went inside and up the stairs. And round to Carl's room.

"Markus. I'm surprised to see you. Aren't you doing things up there in Washington?" asked Carl

"Yes I was but things called me back here." Said Markus holding Carl's hand.

"I hope it wasn't about me. I'm alright Markus." He said feeling guilt.

"No, it's about a friend. He's in trouble and I don't turn my back on family or friends. Its about Connor." Said Markus worried.

"Connor? That Deviant Hunter kid?" said Carl surprised.

"Yes, he's my brother Carl. He's being hunted down. And I'm gona help him fight this. He told me that it's possible a war is coming again. And this time we're backing him." Said Markus leader like.

"Go for the right reasons, my son." Said Carl. Markus smiled and nodded. He got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

North was standing there with a smile. He walked up to her and placed their palms together and kissed.

"I missed you Markus. So much." She shut her eyes.

He put the side of his index finger under her chin.

"A few months without you was like death. I missed you very much." He said and kissed her mouth again. Then he parted the kiss

"North what's happening with Connor? Simon tells me a Android is hunting him. Why?" asked Markus.

"We don't know but the other few weeks back Connor's human got shot."

"What? Is his Hank alright?" Markus was concerned for Connor's mental well being.

"Yes Chloe told me that he's alright and back to the Police as of two days now." Explained North

"So. We have to work in the dark. Perfect. That's alright. I'm Markus the son of Carl Manfred. I can work with anything. Send out the codes. RA9 is the signal. The rest will follow." Said Markus with a serious look in his eyes.

The End

Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Weeks go by and Markus has the Androids behind him. All they need is Connor's information on where to march. And Connor is still working out were the RK900s are coming from. Hank is still working hard alongside Connor on the streets of the nearby location hoping to find anything that would lead them closer to this location.

Then Connor saw a man in a coat motion to him. Hank and Connor cautiously go up to the man.

"I'm gona tell you something and you better listen good. You're looking for those RK900s right? I know where they come from." Said the man.

"How do we trust what you say?" said Hank suspicious of this stranger.

"I used to work for Cyberlife. Before you and your friend cut our jobs." And the Man pulled out a club with spikes on it.

"You Androids are machines!" he said swinging the club at Connor and Connor took the man down and held him down on the ground and demanded the Cyberlife Underground Location or he'll deem it necessary to kill him.

"Ok ok. It's not far from the docks. In a secret part in a bunk like door and the code is 'Free the Humans.' But in number form. And the trap door should open. And then your inside the hidden Cyberlife laboratories. Please I've given up the info. Please let me live." Said the man scared of the strength Connor bestowed towards him.

"No, Hank cuff this man. We may need more info on him." Said Connor.

"Good thinking Connor." Said Hank proud of Connor's work. He cuffed the man and Headed back to the police station where they locked up the man. And later integration. Hank and Connor were allowed to do that since it was their suspect.

Connor went inside the room. This was all too familiar to Connor. But that was a successful confession last time. Difference is this time it's a human. This would be a challenge.

"Ok. Mr. Portner. Why did you give me information on your ex employees." Said Connor.

"Fuck off Cop robot. Your nothing and always will be." Cussed the man cuffed to the table. Hank wanted so badly to be the one to do this and not Connor. But at the same time he loved the way Connor moved the whole thing to his advantage.

"You want to fight this. Well you're already charged with assaulting a police officer in a alleyway. I suggest you come clean and confess or I have other ways of making you confess." Said Connor eyeing the two way mirror.

The man gave a look to Connor of hate.

"Screw you Robot. You don't have any rights on this earth. Fuck whatever the government says. You're still our machines." Swore the man at Connor. It was everything in Hank not to intervene and beat the shit out of this guy for the insults.

"Suit yourself Mr. Portner. I gave you several chances to freely confess. But it looks like I have to beat it out of you." Said Connor taking off his tie and his all black police detective jacket.

The man swallowed in fear.

"Ok ok. I told because they won't let people go. They are hating people torturing employees to be loyal and slaving us to make the RK900s. I'm tired of slaving under them anymore." Confessed the man.

Once again Hank was impressed with Connor's technique of integration. Then Connor redid his tie and jacket. He gave a wink to Hank as he went to the panel with his hand and left the room and into the other room.

"Good job Connor." Said Hank smiling.

"I had no doubts into scaring the man." Said Connor.

"Oh Chloe left a message on my phone. She said Markus is back and wants to know where to send his fellow Androids." Said Hank. Connor grinned

"I'll wait on that. I want to complete my current Mission. To find and end the RK900 that hurt my Chloe."

"You'll get your chance Connor." Said Hank confident on that. Knowing how Connor is on Deviant missions. If it wasn't for Hank stopping him he would have done the mission right.

(Mean while)

Yuka is sending more RK900 info to the current Connor RK900 to find Connor. This time she knew time was short. She saw that the police were searching around the areas nearby and John hasn't returned in two days from reprogramming. She was getting nervous.

"John, you still there?" she asked pressing a button to his area.

"Yeah still trying to get the programs corrected like you wanted." John said annoyed.

"Just be quicker about it we don't have much more time. We are being looked for. I see on the cams that police are searching the area." Said Yuka scared.

"I'll send out RK900 on his last mission. And I assure you this time. He won't fail." Said John confident.

(Mean while)

Markus was pacing about the living room and Carl was in his wheelchair among the other Jericho clan.

"Markus calm yourself. Connor will hold his deal." Said Carl assuring Markus.

"Its not that Carl. I worry how big this might be. Connor might not understand how big this might be." Said Markus worried for his little brother.

North went up to him.

"I'm sorry about my actions. He's a good friend. I trust him. He did back us that night. And he told me he could've been killed as well as his Human. He's one of us." North looked at Markus with wet eyes. Markus touched her face.

"It's forgotten, North. You see him as I do. And that's all the matters."

Then she held him close. He and He held her as well.

"We will wait for Connor's signal. And we all better be ready to strike. We will honor our brother." Speeched Markus.

(Mean while)

Connor was alone tracking down RK900s last known location at a roof top of an abandoned building. Connor glared in deep deep anger and concentration.

"He must be stopped even if I have to get killed. For Chloe, for Hank, and for the people of Detroit." He said inside his head. He shut his eyes and pictured meeting Hank for the first time. And that he bought him a drink for the road.

Then he pictured Chloe and the Day he spared her older sisters life. Then the kiss they shared outside of Hank's car. Brought him to a deeper understanding of what it means to love and love deeply.

If today was the day he has to die. He was prepared to die. Just like going back to Cyberlife Tower. So he had his gun loaded and in his back pocket.

(Mean While)

Nines knows where Connor is and is waiting for him on the roof top with a new Rifle. He was standing there waiting for his moment.

(Mean While)

Hank was arguing with Fowler again.

"Damn why the hell didn't you let me in on this. Connor shouldn't do this on his own? I'm his partner on this damn it!"

"Hank.. Connor asked me to let him finish this case and he told me not to tell you were he was going. I'm sure he had his reasons." Said Fowler.

Hank felt betrayed and yet. He knew what Connor was doing. He was protecting Hank from the dangers.

"Damn it Connor, I'm not that old." He went to Connor's desk and looked up everything on resent finds and found an location.

"Damn it Connor. I'm coming." Said Hank pissed and scared for Connor. He got his Jacket and his gun. Not today Connor. He thought as he left the police Station.

The End

Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 (Finale)

Chapter 11

The Time Has Come

Connor is scanning and knowing this probably won't end well. But He's tired of people he cares very much about getting hurt. His programming is set to complete this mission even if it means sacrificing himself to the Connor RK900.

"Ah I knew you'd show up and fight me. Connor RK800." Mocked Nines.

"I'm here to stop you at any cost." Said Connor knowing he still has his gun if things do get that far.

"I'm here to do the same but hopefully you'll surrender. My orders are to take you alive." Said Nines following his orders.

Connor shut his eyes and sighed. He remembered all the times he'd said that to Amanda and Hank. It hurt to know he was just like this one as well a year ago.

"Never. Will I let you take what's mine!" Connor yelled and tackled Nines. Ninja like fighting ensued. Connor's fighting was underclass compared to the upgraded RK900's fight style. Connors leg and arm are broken and the arm is detached from his body. Connor looks up at Nines and said.

"I'll shutdown and I'll be of no use to your damn Mission. I'm gona…. Give you… a….Choice. One my….friend showed…me." Said Connor fighting to stay functional.

"Never will I Deviate to your foolish ways." Said Nines will blue blood dripping from his forehead from the fight.

"CONNOR!" shouted Hank from the roof door. He saw Connor was in very bad way. Connor looked back at Hank with a mixture of emotion. Hank looked at Connor then back Nines.

"You son of a bitch." Said Hank beyond anything he could stand in anger. He shot Nines three times in the chest. And even when Nines was dying on the ground he shot him once more in the head. And the RK900 was dead.

"Hank… I don't…have much time." Connor said reaching out to Hank. Hank held Connor.

"I'll get us help. Just … just hold on Connor." Hank said feeling what's coming.

"I'm sorry Hank. Sorry about Sumo and the House." Said Connor his voice degrading from the damage.

"Stop, Don't talk. I'm gona get you out of here." Said Hank picking up Connor's body. He wasn't a young Cop but he knew time was important to an Androids body before shutdown. He quickly dialed Markus and Ben.

(Mean While)

"Shit, no. North this is the time. Connor's been badly hurt send out the Androids." Markus said deeply hurt.

"And send some of Simon's crew over to this location. Connor's body is badly damaged." He continued. Markus and many Androids took to the streets and marched down to the location.

Simon and several of his crew found Hank. Hank was sobbing into Connor's chest. Connor was barely alive at all with all the blue blood loss. Simon got to Connor. And told Hank.

"Hank. He'll be saved and any more minutes and he'd be gone." He said diagnosing Connor's systems.

Connor with his remaining hand.

"Save me." He whispered in a degraded tone.

"We will Connor. Markus and Hank demand it." So They got him to a nearby building and several Androids were working quickly to replace his arm and leg

"Connor please sit up and drink at least two of these blue blood packets." Said a Female android.

"Is Hank alright? I heard the gunshots." Said Connor tired if that even possible.

"Hank is over there. And he's beyond scared. We have a android watching over him." Said Simon.

"Tell him I'm gona make it. Tell him I'm sorry." Said Connor. Simon sighed and said

"Ok." Then Simon walked out to Hank. Hank looked at Simon and said

"Is he..?"

"No, he's alive. But we must give him a few hours for the blue blood to fix the damage. He's extremely guilt ridden right now Hank. He blames himself for this whole thing and him getting almost killed." Simon told Hank.

"Get out of my way." He said upset and walked into the room where Connor was laying on an old mattress.

"Oh Connor." He said sitting beside Connor. He held his boy's hand.

"I tried Hank. I tried to do what you wanted me to do. Stop that Asshole." Said Connor.

"Shh, don't talk. When will you stop jumping before you think? Connor, Why didn't you shoot him?" asked Hank still holding Connor's hand. Knowing he had a gun.

"Markus would've wanted me to talk him out. Convince him to join us. I was wrong." Said Connor in regrets.

"Connor, you humble me. You never stop surprising me and making me proud to know you." Said Hank feeling fatherly pride for Connor.

(Mean while)

Markus is at the docks and said

"Here is where Simon's memory of Connor's location of the Underground is. Remember no killing the heads running this place. We will do this according to human laws. They will be arrested in the human ways."

They didn't take long and they breeched the door.

(Mean While)

"Shit, John we've been compromised."

"No shit. I told you this whole thing wasn't worth fighting. But no. you had a hole to pick a fight with RK800. Cause he broke your job and some of the rest of us were….."

A noise of chaos came through the door.

"I'm here to find the ones in charge of this workhouse?" said Markus stepping up to John and Yuka.

"Yuka. She's the one behind the whole thing." Shouted John throwing her under the bus.

"You son of a Bitch. You programmed the whole RK class." Cussed Yuka at John.

"Well well this is a surprise. You both are heads of the Cyberlife programs of my Series. Well I think Connor will have a field day questioning you both." Said Markus being clever.

The other Androids bound the two hands behind their backs. Take them to the police station so Hank and Connor can get the respect they deserve." Instructed Markus. And the Androids did as they were told.

(Mean while)

Connor recovered two hours after and Markus gave his words that the Underground was infiltrated. He captured several heads of the group.

"Thanks Markus." Said Connor inside his head to Markus.

"No problem Brother. They're at the Police station. For whatever you do best. I wish you the best of luck." Said Markus.

(Mean while)

Connor and Hank are in the car driving to the Police station.

"You ready for question this asshole's Connor. You just almost died back there. And I'm still wheeling from that. Connor, I almost saw you die." Said Hank checking Connor's mental wellbeing.

"I have to Hank. We're Detectives and Cops too. If I was to weaken on the job what kind of Cop would I be." Said Connor looking at Hank with a half smile. Hank smiled back

"You're my boy alright. Always trying to comfort me instead. And yes. Were the best on the force and I think someone who us a party after this." said Hank and he winked at Connor.

They got to the Police station and walked inside.

"Hank! And Connor! Thank god Fowler told me that Connor was down. But…" Chris said shocked

"Yeah I was damaged but I have friends. Good friends that watch my back." Said Connor looking at Hank.

Hank slapped Connor's back as in Damn right.

"So where's the assholes Markus brought us?" asked Hank.

"They're in the cells waiting for you both to question them." Said Chris pointing behind Captain Fowler's office.

That's when Connor grew worried. Hank knowing Connor long enough caught this.

"Hey, listen if you can't handle it. I'll question them." Said Hank trying to ease the stress on Connor. If he felt stress that is?

"No, I'll be okay." Said Connor straightens his tie. Another sign to Hank that he wasn't. So they walked to the cells and two officers walked a woman into a interrogation room.

"Yuka Xing. Age: 34. Occupation: AI specialist on the Connor RK Series. Working under the Amanda AI that Advise the Connors." Said Chris. This was too much for Connor.

"This is the Amanda that ordered me. Made everything I ever had to do." Connor was shocked and angered.

"Connor. I'll question her." Said Hank seeing the anger in Connor's eyes.

"She tried to shut me down. She hacked me into attempting to shoot Markus that night. Kamski. Kamski's back door was what freed me, Hank. Kamski isn't a villain." Said Connor finally explaining that night which Connor never talked about.

Hank just stared at Connor. Shocked at this news.

"She controlled your orders?" he said confused. Connor's eyes went down and he felt guilt once again.

"No, you don't. Don't you go there Connor." Said Hank holding Connor's shoulders.

"She's the enemy and I'm gona cross questions. This is too much for you and I understand being she'd threatened orders at you. She won't scare me son." He said and left to go into that room.

Connor was given a chair

"Take it easy Connor. Hank's pretty good at some Interrogations." Assured Chris. Trying to comfort Connor's fear.

Hank walked into the room. Looked at the folder of pictures of the underground Labs.

"So, I hear you controlled the mental orders of the RK series. Am I correct?" said Hank just waiting to rip her ass apart.

"Yes, and your Connor didn't have the guts to shoot that Deviant Leader. Very disappointing." She said staring at the two way mirror.

"Connor. It's ok see can't see you." Said Chris seeing Connor squirm in nervous.

"So? My Connor disobeyed your orders. And I'm sure you hated my living guts, that my influence fucked up your plans." Said Hank placing his palms against the table and staring deeply into her brown eyes.

"Yes, if he hadn't grown attached to emotions he would've listened and obeyed." She said defensive to her job.

"Bullshit. You couldn't fight …." Chris stopped Hank.

"Connor. Fought his emotions for a long while. I was no help. He was fighting himself from within. Struggling to figure out who to trust. And clearly he bonded and trusted me." Said Hank looking at Yuka then the mirror.

Connor looked at Hank. Chris looked at Connor. Connor stood up and walked to the mirror window. He placed his hand on the window. Chris smiled and said

"You're good Connor."

"He's said… I trusted him." Said Connor honored by that.

"Well, I'm glad he trusts you at least. He barely did before you came to the Police Station." Said Chris.

Then Hank said

"If you don't tell me everything on why you wanted my partner then we'll just charge you with murder and conspiracy of Terrorism." Connor just watched Hank arguing with her to get her to talk.

"Fuck off Cop! I know my rights. You can't just except me to spill my guts. I want a lawyer." She said getting angry.

"Fine. If you wana play with that kind of tape." Said Hank pissed off. He left the room and out to his desk. Connor looked at Chris.

"Hmm that didn't go well." Said Chris worried. Connor left the room and found Hank in Fowler's Office. Clearly demanding something. Connor walked into the office and stood aside like he always did.

"Damn it Jeffery. She wants a lawyer. Can't we stall that a while. I know with the right method I can get her to crack." Begged Hank.

"Hank, you know your job and I know when you've done enough to damage things. Why the heck didn't you have Connor do the questioning?" said Fowler.

"Cause, Connor has history on this woman. She mind gamed him inside his head. He's been through enough Jeffery." Said Hank looking at Connor.

"If I may Lieutenant. I want to question her. I'm good. I want to ask some questions." Said Connor gaining backbone in bravery.

"Connor. She abused you inside your mind. Who's to say she'll do the same again." Reasoned Hank.

"Hank, I'm not her puppet anymore. Something I'm coming to terms with. I have questions. Questions I asked her about Kamski and other things. She refused and I'm determined to get those answered. For personal reasons Hank." Said Connor in almost a non emotional way.

"*Sighs, ok, Just nod at me behind the mirror if it's getting too much. I won't allow her tricks to hurt you again." Hank said realizing Connor's not a young boy but a man Android. And must be left to learn mistakes for himself.

"Ok. But if this gets no where Hank. It's on both of you." Said Captain Fowler.

Then both Hank and Connor leave Fowler's office.

"I hope you know what you're doing Connor?" said Hank hoping Connor doesn't get screwed up.

Hank goes into the observing room and Connor walks inside the interrogation room.

"Ah, Connor. I'm glad you've decide to talk with me." Said Yuka practically grinning.

"You aren't Amanda. And you have no hold over me." Said Connor showing not a single twitch of fear.

"Oh but you should. You see. The reason I wanted you back alive was to take you apart and find out why you chose to deviate. I have to know where the Prototype Series keeps failing simple captures. And It seems the RK900 couldn't do its job either." Said Yuka in her best Amanda impersonation.

"I chose humanity over orders. For several reasons. Markus was right. I was your tool. Being used to stop beings that are abused and tortured and only wanted human freedom." Said Connor defending his actions.

"Connor, don't let her get to you." Hank mumbled to himself. Chris hear him and looked at Hank and then out the mirror to Connor.

"I want to know more on Kamski. How much do you really know about Kamski?" asked Connor knowing at this point he knows a lot about Kamski from why he left to what the media was lead to believe.

"Kamski was a genius and a fool. I don't know how you figured out the back code to escape my AI Garden but it was impressive." She said in awe.

"I don't believe you on why you wanted me back?" said Connor getting frustrated.

"Connor. I was gona get a promotion if you succeeded in your mission. But instead, you lost me my job and promotion both. And I was angry that another Android and Human swayed you from your mission. And for that I wanted you back to be taken apart and that's all." She said getting angry.

"I have one more question. Why did you hack me the very last time?" he asked looking at her dead in the eyes with hate.

"It was my last chance to stop Markus and I saw you were right where we needed you to be and you had a gun. And this time you would either get lost in the storm or die. I had no idea you'd find the back code. I'm still not sure how you figured it out?" Yuka said confessing.

Connor grinned and leaned up to her ear.

"Kamski told me about the back door to all of his AI programs. Kamski sold you out." He whispered being clever and feeling very brilliant.

The shocked look on her face was everything Connor wanted to see. She was shocked.

"Kamski sold out his back code to you? How? When?" she started to beg.

"Why should I tell you? You don't care about nothing but your mission. Tell me? How does it feel to feel toyed with? I'm sure you didn't enjoy it. Well. I guess you should know? My memory of Kamski's back door was so slight, that even you only saw that I didn't shoot the Chloe." Connor looked at her just soaking in the verbal probing of his former mentor.

Then Connor looked at the mirror.

"I'm done with this one." He said giving her a glare as he hit the panel with his hand.

Hank smiled and left the room and held Connor.

"That was some talk you gave to that bitch." Said Hank wowed. He never saw that from Connor before.

"Your words like venom. Its spooked her as well as it did me. But it worked you got her to confess her reasons on why she did this whole thing as well as to why she wanted to take you." Said Hank proud and glad this will get her and that John guy in jail for a long long time.

(A months later)

Yuka and John were sentenced and were convicted of several counts of murder and attempted murder and causing forced slavery of ex employees.

(A few weeks after the trial)

"Well how's it feel to be on Homicide again?" asked Hank driving to a crime scene.

"It's great Hank. As long as you're my partner. There's no crime we can't solve.

"Dang right, Connor." Said Hank wanting it no other way. Then the scene fades into black.

The End

Of Chapter 11

(If you liked my story please let me know. I loved writing this story that's taken me four weeks to write.)

(Maybe a sequel on another crime case?)


End file.
